The Brain, The Brawn, and The Accurate
by coolcoco98
Summary: It's the last year of high school...and surprises await Artemis. She's been completely drama free her whole life...that is, until she and Annabeth start crushing on the same guy. And what happens when Aphrodite intervenes? High School AU, hopefully only s
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I yawned and stretched across my bed, feeling my limbs pop as I do so. The light teemed through the cracks of my window, forcing me to clamp my eyes shut and release a low groan. An enticing scent reached my nose, drawing me up from the bed, and I throw on my clothes. I had on my favorite gray tank top and jean jacket and a pair of yoga pants. I quickly ran my hands through my auburn colored hair and threw it up into a loose ponytail before sprinting downstairs.

There stood my adoptive mother, Hestia, who smiled at me warmly. "Good morning Artemis. I made pancakes. Can you check if Apollo is awake yet?"

I nodded and drew in a deep breath. "APOLLO! Get your ass down here!"

Hestia shook her head as she put some pancakes on a plate with a spatula. "I meant that you should go up to his room and _politely_ tell him to come downstairs for breakfast."

I shrugged and went upstairs to his room. There was no way that I could disobey Hestia. I loved her way too much. My father and mother both abandoned Apollo and me when we were young; and Hestia took us in because she was our aunt. She's a kind, warm, and loving mother, who, by the way, gives the best advice.

I knocked on Apollo's door, waiting for him to open up. Boys, always too lazy to get up early enough to not be late to their first day of school. "Apollo. Wake up. Mom's made us pancakes. Wouldn't want to miss that, would we?"

I could literally hear Apollo shoot up from his bed and fumble into his clothes. I snickered when I heard him bump his head against something and yelp, "OW!" After only one minute, Apollo was at the table, fully clothed and ready to go to school. I stared at him, marveling at the fact that only pancakes could force him up from a deep sleep like that. Well, they were Hestia's pancakes. Her cooking could do wonders.

After we both had inhaled our pancakes, we kissed our mother good-bye and walked outside. I swung my backpack onto my back and sat in the passenger's seat of Apollo's and my car. Hestia couldn't afford to buy us both our own separate cars, so we had to share. "Alright then little sis. You ready for senior year?"

I rolled my eyes before answering, "Not anymore ready than anyone else on God's green earth."

Apollo frowned. "You don't so happy. Maybe a haiku may lighten your spirits up." I groaned in protest. Ever since we had a unit in poetry in AP Lit/Comp, he would make a haiku about nearly everything. "Senior year is great. It marks the end of high school. Apollo is fab."

I blinked owlishly at him. "That sucked."

"Wow, tough crowd." Apollo said, pouting. He then focused on the road, not bothering to make any more of those tortuous haikus. Not even his friends liked them. I had no idea why he continued to make them in the first place. The trees and houses went by us, blending into one picture of smeared colors and streaks of green. I looked towards my brother, shaking my head at his appearance. His bright blond hair was spiked up again (I can't believe that was 'in style'!) and his ice blue eyes were still trained on the street. I sighed and tapped my foot on the ground out of boredom.

I went to Olympus High School, where "Balance and Excellence is Achieved." Or so the motto says. But basically, in order to get in, you've got to have some special talent. And you have to be good at it. And I mean _really_ good at it. Apollo got in because of his expertise in the medical field. He completed AP Biology in the seventh grade.

I got into the school because of my exceptional talent in archery. I was a National Archer Finalist; only to lose to a man named Chiron. But, heck, I was like, eleven at that time, and he was pretty much ancient. Don't blame me.

Apollo parked and we got out. The campus was still empty, because we always get there earlier than necessary. It's always hectic in the locker rooms; especially on the first day of school. I went to the front office and greeted the woman at the desk. "Artemis Olympia," I told the lady my name. She nodded and rummaged through her files. She pulled out a thin sheet of paper containing the schedule that I constructed over the summer and my locker number with its combination.

I ran to my locker, throwing my textbooks and backpack inside. I kept my schedule sheet, though. I walked to my fist period classroom and dropped off my stuff at a random desk. Because it's so hard to get into my school, there was only about six hundred students in the whole school. Because of this, we had more privileges than most high schools.

When I came out of the room, it seemed like teenagers popped out of nowhere. A whole stream of my classmates flowed in and out of the hallways, knocking into each other cluelessly. I tried to navigate my way through the sea of high school kids, but it was nearly impossible. I sighed and leaned against the wall, hoping that my best friend could come along and save me.

A boy my age weaved through the people like water, asking them to show him to the office. He was failing miserably until he reached me. "Hey," he said breathlessly. I raised my eyebrow. He had disheveled black hair and luminous sea green eyes. He was tall, maybe a little over six feet and had a very nice build. He was probably a football player. I could tell he was new by the uneasy look in his eyes. Oh, and by the name tag that read: _Perseus Jackson_. They only gave those out to the new students. "Can you show me to the front office?"

I scrunched up my nose. I wasn't particularly fond of the male species, but he did ask for help. "Sure," I said, and gestured for him to follow me. We passed through the throngs of people and walked to the front office, occasionally bumping into a person I'd never talked to. He saw the front office, and rushed ahead of me, just to open the door. I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt to be a gentleman.

"Heya Gladys," I said to the lady at the desk. I jabbed a thumb at _Perseus Jackson_. "This boy here's new. Maybe you can give him his schedule and locker number?"

Gladys, the lady who had given me my schedule earlier, had a brittle smile plastered to her face as she said, "Of course. Name, please?"

"Perseus Jackson," the guy said, his hands in the pocket of his jeans, giving him a more "cool" look as they like to say it. "I moved from Montauk."

I looked at him quizzically. He was probably the first person I'd ever seen from Long Island that didn't have an accent. Gladys handed him his papers and turned towards me. "Ms. Olympia," she said, "From what I see, you two have four classes together. Perhaps you could show him around?" I bit back a groan. _Do I_ really _have to be around this_ boy _all day_?

I shook my head even when I answered, "Sure, Gladys." Her smile stretched even farther across her middle-aged face and I snatched the paper from Perseus's hands. I confirmed that our schedule was very similar. "Follow me," I said, and walked to his locker. I showed him how to open it and told him how to open his locker. I got him the textbooks he needed for first period and walked him to the classroom. We went inside and he set his stuff down in the front row.

"We've never properly introduced ourselves," Perseus said, outstretching an arm. "My name's Percy, nice to meet you."

"Artemis," I said with a neutral expression and I shook his hand. My fingers unintentionally lingered on his and I had to pull my hand away. "Welcome to Olympus High School where—"

"—'Balance and Excellence is Achieved," Perseus finished for me. "I know, I know. My mom was always talking to me about how great this school was. She's always talked about the 'true meaning of the motto.'"

"What's your talent?" I asked curiously. No offense to him, but he seemed kind of plain.

"Athletics," Perseus said. "Broke a world record for the fastest 12-year-old sprint. Then I was the star quarterback in my previous high school years."

"Figures," I mumbled under my breath when I glanced at his muscles that showed through his shirt. "Any other sports you play? How about your favorite school subject?"

"Um…I swim, I can play tennis, cross-country, basketball, baseball, rugby, soccer, and—" I interrupted him with, "Maybe you should say your favorite school subjects instead."

Perseus blushed at that and rubbed the back of his neck. "O-oh…well…I'm not so good in that area. Actually, I'm really bad. It's a miracle I got into such a highly respected school like this. And I always get into trouble one way or another. But my favorite subject's probably history. What about you? How did you get in?"

"Archery." I stated simply before the bell rang, and the classroom door burst open with a loud _BANG_. Students flooded in and sat down, separating Percy and me. After a few moments of intense chatter, the teacher walked—err—rolled into the classroom. He was middle-aged; with muddy brown hair and a beard. And then he said happily, "WELCOME TO LATIN IV!"

The children jumped at how enthusiastic he was, and then laughed loudly when they saw his face. The man exuded a kind of energy that made you excited to learn and just made you plain and simply happy. "As I was saying," the man said, adjusting his jacket, "Welcome to Latin IV. If you were not here for Latin I, II, and III, I highly suggest you either get a tutor or ask a friend for help on your homework assignments. I suggest option one. My name is Chiron Brunner, at your service." He turned to the whiteboard.

"Now, if anybody could tell me how to fully conjugate a third conjugation verb in the subjunctive mood?"

oOo  
"Where were you this morning? And who is this?" Aphrodite, my best friend, asked.

Even though we were complete opposites, I loved Aphrodite like she was the sister I never had. We grew up together, and although we were very different, we balanced each other out. Without her, I would've still been wearing loose gray jeans and an extra-large t-shirt. She was the prettiest girl you could ever see. She seemed different to everyone around her. What they thought was what beauty looked like, that would be what she looked like to them.

Perseus was standing behind me, still holding his textbooks for second period. "This is Perseus Jackson."

"Just Percy," he added, smiling his crooked smile. I stared at him, as if saying, _Don't do that again, please_. Aphrodite eyed him with a sparkle in her eyes. "Well, aren't you a hottie. I thought you weren't interested in relationships, Arty."

My face blanched within a matter of milliseconds. "I'm not interested, Aphrodite. I'm showing Percy around the school because Gladys told me to."

Aphrodite seemed to completely ignore me and turned to Percy. "So, you look new. Where are you from? How are you liking the school so far?"

"I like it," Perseus said, "And I moved here from Montauk. My mom thought it might be more helpful to be closer to her publishing party. So…how'd you get in?"

"With sheer willpower and talent," Aphrodite fibbed.

I rolled my eyes and answered him for her. "She got in because she apparently designed her own fashion line. She's even produced her own best-selling brand of make-up. If that counts as a talent."

Since I was more on the less girly side, I disagreed with some of Aphrodite's ideas of what talent is and what she considered "hobbies." But I didn't push her too much; she was still my friend, and I needed to accept her for who she was. Percy nodded. "Sounds cool."

I grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him away from my best friend. "Bye, 'Dite! We gotta go to calculus!"

Aphrodite waved and walked away, swinging her hips intentionally to keep Percy's eyes on her. I cleared my throat and elbowed him in the gut. I winced when my elbow made contact with his rock-hard abdomen. "What was that for?" Percy yelped, jumping back almost comically.

"Control your hormones please!" I mused, and shoved the calculus door open. I settled down at a front row seat and glared at Percy when he tried to sit with me. So he set down his stuff near a blond guy I recognized as Jason. Jason won the student government elections in the years before and was the star of the debate club. Reyna was similar to him, but she wasn't as successful due to her cold demeanor. Not only was Jason successful in the field of politics, he did well in athletics as well. He was the captain of the football team.

They began talking right away, and I rolled my eyes. Our teacher, Athena Chase, entered. She was a tall woman with thinning black hair and a mouth that was twisted in a way that made you think she'd just tasted something sour. Her grey eyes made her appear as if she was calculating multiple things at once, as if she was finding multiple ways to give you a detention. "Welcome to Calculus," she said slowly. "In my classroom, there is no talking, and absolutely, positively, _no fun_."

No one could tell if she was joking or not.

"Let's start with some simple algebra two problems. Do you all know how to graph quadratic functions?"

There was a chorus of "yes," except for one voice that replied with, "No." I looked towards Percy, whose face was tinted red with embarrassment. Athena stared at him in disbelief. "What is your name?"

"Percy Jackson, ma'am."

"Lord Zeus Mr. Jackson, this is senior year, and you do not know how to graph something as simple as a quadratic function?" She looked offended. Athena always looked offended when a child lacked any education. Percy shook his head. Athena sighed. "Talk to me after class please. You'll just have to mindlessly copy Mr. Grace's notes."

I narrowed my eyes at the teacher. Even if he was a boy, what she just said to him was plain rude. So the lesson went on, and I listened intently, taking good notes. Athena kept glancing towards me, seemingly

impressed by my answers to each problem. She dismissed us early, and I rushed to get out. I know it was discourteous to leave Percy behind, but I was about ready to shake him off anyway.

I opened my locker and grabbed my things for music. I was the only pianist in the whole school, so the teacher, Mr. Kustov, was very adamant that I come to every recital and every after school lesson. I refused of course, but I was still his favorite student. We spent the whole day talking about tempo and key signatures. I was thankful when it ended so I could go to lunch.

I had only a few friends, but I was very close to them. But I was far from lonely. Everyone in the school recognized me, and was able to have a conversation with me. My friends included Aphrodite, Annabeth, and Hecate. They all were very different from me, but we still got along pretty well.

Annabeth was a blonde with frizzy hair and sharp grey eyes. And you guessed it right, she was the daughter of Athena, my oh-so-lovely calculus teacher. Annabeth's the smartest kid around, she got accepted into Harvard when she was only sixteen due to her AP advancements. So whenever I needed help with homework, I went to her.

Hecate was the loner out of the group. She was beautiful, but was so pale that she appeared dead. Her long black hair was always tied into a high ponytail. I'd heard teasing rumors that she wore her hair like that even in bed. She liked to sit in corners by herself, doing homework. Very rarely would she sit with us.

And well, you know Aphrodite.

I walked into the lunch line, grabbing one of those cheap Styrofoam plates and thrusting it in front of the lunch lady. She glanced at me disapprovingly and plopped stale mashed potatoes on my plate. And then she scooped up some sticky lasagna and it landed on my plate with a _squish_. I stared at the abomination on my plate. Ah, school lunch food. It never ceases to amaze you.

I sat down at the usual table where we sit down. Hecate settled down next to me. She took one look at her food, got up, and threw away the meal. She sat back down again. I did not laugh, as it would be awkward. Hestia did not have a sense of humor, and never, not in the ten years that I had known her, had I ever heard her laugh. I saw her smile at her brother's graduation, but nothing more.

"How was your day?" I asked Hecate, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Fantastic," she answered sarcastically. "Absolutely fantastic."

"Doesn't sound like it," I replied, "You sound more like all you did today was recount the number of books in the school library."

Hecate groaned and crossed her arms over her chest as if to warm herself. I found it kind of weird because the cafeteria was probably eighty degrees fahrenheit. "No, but pretty close. Ms. Chase gave us the knowledge speech again."

At this I felt a lot of sympathy for her. For most of her classes, Athena Chase would explain the importance and the impact on history wisdom and knowledge possessed. It was extremely boring, it was like listening to a lawn mower for a whole hour. It was loud, annoying, and, sometimes, unnecessary. I had been lucky that year because Ms. Chase did not give us "the speech."

And unfortunately, Annabeth gives us the _same_ talk every year, too.

Speaking of Annabeth, she sat down right after Hecate's comment. "Hi guys!" she said, grinning. "How was your day? I found it absolutely—"

"Fascinating?" I guessed with a raised brow.

Annabeth nodded enthusiastically causing a few strands of hair fall from her ponytail. You see, Annabeth's not normally all bubbly and cheerful so I asked, "What's got you all up in the clouds?"

"A boy," Annabeth said, holding her books closer to her boobs. I rolled my eyes and made a sound that sounded like _, ewwww_. Only Hecate had similar-ish views about boys to my own. Annabeth and Aphrodite loved them. Like, they actually dated them, and kissed them and…

I shivered at the thought.

"What boy?" I inquired, my eyebrow still raised. Annabeth sighed at my question and looked to the sky, her normally shrewd and sharp gray eyes turning a soft shade of an ashen blue.

"Oh, just some boy in my P.E. class."

She sighed as if she was in a movie and her role was to act like some foolish lovesick girl. She was achieving every element of that role very well.

"Mhmm," I responded, not really keeping all my focus on her. I looked over the crowd for Aphrodite, wondering if she would sit with us. Aphrodite was the most popular female socialite in the whole school, so she had many different pools of friends. All of them were "popular" except for us, and the only reason why she really sat with us in the first place is because we've know each other since we were children. Long story short, she didn't sit with us all the time.

Hecate sighed. "Shut up, will you?" She looked straight at Annabeth. The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out, so she closed it. And then she said, "At least Aphrodite would relate with me."

I shrugged. It was true. I sometimes felt bad for Annabeth because we were her only friends and she did have an interest in the male species; but when she tried to talk about them both Hecate and I shut her down.

"What were we saying about me? Was it that I am positively fantastic and fabulous?" Aphrodite popped up from behind me, holding her lunch. "No," I replied, "We were saying that you are positively spastastic and pompous."

Hecate's mouth twitched.

Aphrodite feigned hurt. "Well then." She placed a hand on her heart. "I am truly wounded."

"Annabeth likes a boy," I stated with a bored tone. Aphrodite's face lit up about two-thousand watts at my words. "Oh really? Who is it, my dear, _who is it_?"

Annabeth blushed. "Umm…his name is Percy…Percy Jackson."

"Oh!" Aphrodite said, recognition floating in her eyes. "That's the boy Artemis introduced to me!"

A flash of jealousy and hurt shone in Annabeth's eyes. "Oh…um, I guess I don't need to describe him for you."

"Nope!" Aphrodite said, all excited. "You have quite the taste, Annabeth! That boy is a hunk of meat!"

Annabeth laughed. "Yes, I guess he is."

I scrunched my nose up. I had just shown that "hunk of meat" around school, and it was kind of gross hearing them describing him the way they were doing. I felt a slight ache of guilt wash over me once I realized that I had left him behind to eat by himself.

And then he sat down right next to Annabeth. "Hey Arty," he greeted me, grinning widely.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It seemed like whoever I thought of would magically appear. Annabeth blushed deeply at their close proximity and tried to hide her face with her hands. "Percy," I said back. "Why don't you go eat with Jason? You're giving my friend here a heart attack." I gestured towards Annabeth, who was nearly hyperventilating.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her, but just shrugged it off. "I thought I'd sit here because I know you the most out of everyone here."

I shrugged back, mimicking his actions. "I still prefer it if you go sit with Jason, Perseus."

He looked at me as if to ask, _Are you sure_?

I nodded and waved at him to go. Annabeth let out a big breath as soon as he left. "Oh me lord," she said, her usual precise grammar going down the drain. "Oh me lord, he was so hot."

"I think it's _my_ ," I corrected her, "And I don't think 'hot' is a good word to describe Percy. Plus, he's got weird stalker-ish tendencies."

"Looks like Percy's _in love_ ," Aphrodite mused, twirling her hair. I didn't really want to know if she was saying he was in love with Annabeth or me. Cause that's just gross.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were sitting outside of the campus on the benches, chatting idly and doing our homework. Hecate's and Annabeth's parents always picked them up late, given that Hecate's father had a late working job and Annabeth's mother was a teacher. I had convinced Hestia to pick me up later than she picked up Apollo in freshman year because I wanted to give them some company. Aphrodite hugged me one final time before sauntering off into Ares's waiting Dodge.

Ares was some idiot senior who was held back about three times. We never saw him during lunch because he always got a detention one way or another. The majority of the causes were the fights; he was quite the hothead. One poorly placed word and you could set him off. I've never seen Ares show his kindness to anyone in all the years I've known him, but Aphrodite insisted that he's sweet. She was on-and-off with him, sometimes claiming he was a heartless asshole and the next saying that he was just misunderstood. I would only shrug and roll my eyes, far more than used to this.

"Um, what's the answer to number twenty five?" Hecate asked, tapping her pencil eraser lightly on her chin. Annabeth perked up and leaned over to her. "Look, it's an absolute value problem, so it's gonna look like a capital V. Now you find the vertical and horizontal shift."

Hecate stared at her piece of paper as if it had been dumped in toilet water. "Seriously? It took me ten minutes to figure one out, and she wants us to do one hundred of these?"

Annabeth placed her pencil between her teeth. It was a nasty habit of hers. "It'll get easier as you go."

Hecate sighed and fisted some of her dark ponytail into her hands. "Damn it," she cursed, "Damn Ms. Chase." Annabeth paused in her writing to look up and scowl at Hecate fiercely. The pale girl showed not an ounce of remorse.

I shifted my eyes back down to my paper, scrawling down an answer I was pretty sure wasn't correct. I hurriedly sped through my math homework, not bothering to check if I got all of them right or not. Annabeth glanced at my paper, opening her mouth to say something, but I packed up my things and got up. "Alright, I'll see you guys later. I need to drive my car back home. Hestia says it needs to get home somehow, since she picked Apollo up."

Annabeth nodded and turned back to her paper; her shoulders still tense. It must've been the fact that Hecate had cursed her mother. I turned and waved at them a final time before fishing for my keys in my pant's pockets. I grabbed them and unlocked the door before climbing into the driver's seat. I threw my backpack into the back and turned on the ignition.

I backed out and then took the familiar way home. I'd always loved driving, it kept my mind off of things, though there wasn't much to think about, though. I'd remained pretty drama free my whole life, since boys never got into the equation that is my life. I'd learned early that boys only make a mess of things. I tried convincing Aphrodite in sophomore year that it just wasn't worth her time and she shot back with, "Oh, what's next, I start taking archery lessons?"

I supposed she was right. She wasn't me, and was entitled to her own opinions. But, yeah. That was pretty much my view on the male species. I couldn't help but feel bad for Annabeth and Aphrodite; it must feel horrible to be a lovesick girl. But I wouldn't know. The closest I've ever gotten to having a crush was Orion. I blinked back the searing pain behind my eyes and diverted my attention to the road. I couldn't afford to think of that; I was still driving. And if I cried while driving…

Well, crying and driving don't really mix all that well.

I parked my car in the family driveway and grabbed my backpack. I got up and unlocked the door, happy to finally be home. "How was your first day at school?" Hestia greeted me, smiling warmly.

"It was low-key," I replied, placing my backpack on the ground next to the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "How was your day?"

Hestia shrugged. "Wasn't amazing. Jupiter and Juno got into a fight again, like always. I really don't know why we even bother bringing them to the meetings. All they ever do is fight about the cost and production rate."

"Well, they _are_ CEOs," I reasoned. Hestia worked for a tea company and was a member of the board. Whenever she was at a meeting with Jupiter and Juno…let's just say she always had an interesting story to tell when she came home. Hestia wasn't too overworked by her job, but she often worked extra hours so she could receive a better paycheck by the end of the week. I told her that I could get a job to help with the household income, but she had shooed me away and insisted that I put all of my focus and priorities on my education.

Hestia smiled. "I suppose they are."

I turned towards the show that was on, not really all that interested. I dint have all that much homework, just some Latin and math assignments; but I finished that earlier with Annabeth and Hecate. "Do you want to help me cook dinner?" Hestia asked. I nodded eagerly and got up. Cooking was my secret passion. Hestia was exceptional at making good food, and as her adopted daughter, I had to excel in that too. She taught me almost all her recipes, making me write each one of them down ten times once each week to make sure I don't forget them.

"They are very ancient recipes," Hecate had informed me when I asked her why I had to write them down so much. "It's a tradition that the cook of the family is given the recipes, and you will carry on the legacy."

I walked towards the stove and twisted the gas knob, and the flames sprung up with one spark. They had a blueish tint to them, and I remembered the time when I had placed a finger in the mesmerizing flames as a nine year old girl, thoroughly burning myself.

I was quite the late bloomer when it came to intelligence.

I filled up a pot with warm water and placed it on top of the stove. I began cutting tomatoes and Hestia asked, "Meet anyone? Learn anything?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I met someone. In fact, he's the same guy Annabeth likes." I had a slight bitter tone in my voice, causing Hestia to raise a questioning brow. "I see. And who is this boy?"

"Perseus Jackson," I said, scowling. He was like a gnat buzzing in my ear. His handsome face kept popping up in front of my mind's eyes. Hestia nodded and grabbed some eggs from the refrigerator. "Mm. So do you like him?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No," I snapped. "Aphrodite fancies him as well. I'd suppose the whole female population at the school 'cept Hecate and I fancy him."

Hestia laughed. "You have such the expansive vocabulary, Artemis. Where'd you get it from?"

I grinned. "There's nothin' fancy about the word fancy, mother."

Hestia placed her hands on her meager hips. She'd always been a petite woman. "Now now, Artemis, just because I praise your vocabulary doesn't mean you need to butcher the pronunciation of the common words, such as 'nothing.'" By the twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes, I could tell she was joking. I only smiled back and went back to work on my task of cutting tomatoes.

We finished with the sauce for the soup and poured in the meat and vegetables. Apollo came downstairs, his normally spiked hair ruffled and his face looking fresh from sleep. "Hey, little sis." I shot a glare at him and went back to stirring up the boiling soup. I turned and grabbed some bowls and poured some of the broth into it. I spotted Apollo sitting at his usual seat at the table, and slammed it onto the table, causing some of the hot liquid plop out onto his shirt. "Woops," I joked, smirking slightly.

Apollo scowled at me, and patted down his shirt. "Good for nothing bi—"

I cleared my throat and said, "I wouldn't continue that sentence if I were you."

Apollo blushed in embarrassment as he realized what he had almost called me. "Sorry, little sis." I smirked wider, and patted my hand on his head. "S'okay, little bro."

Apollo rolled his eyes and began devouring the soup. I set up Hestia's bowl before grabbing my own and sitting down. "Okay, so, you know that new boy, Percy Jackson?"

I nodded to show him that I did.

Apollo looked at me, a bored look in his eyes. "Well, during free time, he came up to us and asked if he could play football with us. We told him no, of course, since we don't accept newbies in our games. And the he said, 'fine, I suppose I'll just have to play by myself.' We all laughed at that, because how could you play by yourself. And then he threw the ball, and he ran halfway across the field, and caught it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Bullcrap." No one can run so fast that they could catch the ball that they've thrown themselves. Apollo shook his head "Nope, perfectly legitimate. We took him to the coach and he offered him a position in the team as a running back."

I drew my eyebrows together in disbelief. Percy had told her just how fast he could run, and it was freakishly fast, but the stories that Apollo were telling were absolutely false. They had to have been. "Did he accept?" I eventually asked slowly.

Apollo shot me a sarcastic look. "Well, duh!"

I rolled my eyes and picked at my soup. It tasted sweet, with the slight presence of tartness, making it a perfect balance between thick and tasty. Apollo slurped down his third bowl, before getting up and making his chair screech loudly. "See you in the morning, sis." He waved before walking upstairs and slamming his door shut.

I got up and cleaned up after Apollo's mess before grabbing my backpack from its place beside the couch. I dragged it into my room and wrapped up my homework. I brushed my teeth before showering and finally going to bed.

oOo

"Good morning, sweetheart," Hestia greeted, grinning down at me.

"Morning mom," I replied feebly, before turning on my back to attempt to sleep again. She chuckled before pulling my covers off and exposing my bare skin to the elements. I groaned. I did not want to go to the second day of school. But Hestia was persistent, telling me things like I 'had no hope for success if I didn't go to school.' I eventually conceded, but I was complaining the whole time it took to get ready.

Apollo and I ate breakfast quickly before saying goodbye to Hestia and driving to school. The ride was quieter than usual; I had no doubt that Apollo was thinking about something. It was likely that he was reviewing for his biology test; because other than medicine-related topics, Apollo didn't think. He wanted to be a doctor when he grew up, claiming he had a "healing hand." I still remember when he would steal my dolls and sneak in the backyard to "treat" them. Sometimes, he would even _beg_ to help me get better when I was sick. How many brothers would do _that_?

Not many.

"What are you thinking about?" I finally asked him.

Apollo jumped at my sudden dialogue. "Huh? Oh. Nothing. I wasn't thinking."

I allowed myself to smirk. "Well, that's a surprise."

Apollo rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his spiked hair. "Just have a good day, okay? I'll see you later." I glanced at him suspiciously as he pulled into the drop-off lane. We always parked. And I mean, we _always_ parked.

"Apollo, you tell me what's going on right now or I'll smack you upside the head." I glared at him when he gestured for me to go. Apollo cracked a small smile at me. "It's no biggie, little sis. Just go, I'll see you at fifth period."

I narrowed my eyes at him and maintained eye contact even when I leaned down and picked up my backpack and left the car to campus. I stormed through the hallways to my locker. Even though we were rude to each other and always made fun of each other; we still had a pretty close relationship. Apollo told me everything. All I could do was hope that what he was hiding from me wasn't too significant.

"Hey Artemis," Annabeth said, appearing behind me, books in her arms. I smiled at her before turning back to my locker and grabbing my textbooks for first and second period. We walked together to our classes and set our stuff down. "How was your morning, Annie?" I asked her, grinning, since I knew that she hated that nickname.

Annabeth scowled at me before answering, "I saw him. Swimming at the school pool."

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "Using a proper noun might help."

Annabeth blushed and replied with a meek, "Percy." And then she cleared her throat and straightened up. "I saw Percy, swimming in the school pool."

"Interesting," I mumbled, but it showed my very clear disinterest. Why was Annabeth so persistent when it came to discussing Percy Jackson with me? We sat down at a bench in the "recess" area. "He's really good," Annabeth said dreamily. "He did two whole laps in thirty seconds."

I shrugged. That was only five seconds less than when I did two laps in gym the previous year. I had to admit that it was pretty impressive. Annabeth continued to talk about how amazing his form was, and how she had squeaked and scurried away when he emerged from the pool without his shirt on. "I was so embarrassed!" she exclaimed, and then continued on with her story.

Aphrodite joined us after about ten minutes of Annabeth's story telling. She grabbed her makeup bag, and that's when I realized that her lipstick was smeared. I know that's a weird thing to notice, but Aphrodite's makeup was always flawless. It made me wonder what had happened to her. She nodded along to Annabeth as she retold to Aphrodite what she told me. Aphrodite fixed her makeup while listening. She didn't even say anything, which was even stranger. "Aphrodite, what's going on? Is something wrong?" I said, worried about my best friend.

"Hm? Oh, no, of course not, dear. I'm just tired is all."

I sighed. First my brother, now my best friend. "I know you're lying to me, Aphrodite. Why can't you just tell the truth?"

Aphrodite fidgeted in her seat on the bench. "I'm telling the truth, okay?" I glared at her. "Look, I've had a pretty rough morning, and I'm not in the mood for more secrecies."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "You can't boss me around, Artemis. You're not my mother. Plus, it's nothing to worry about." She turned back to Annabeth. "What were you saying? You said you were getting to the good part."

Annabeth's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. "Oh, well, so I was just watching from behind the door, and all of the sudden, he just gets out of pool and—" she stopped for a moment and the color on her cheeks turned such a dark shade of pink that they were almost red—"then he came out of the pool…without a shirt on." Her last few words came out an octave higher than they should've.

Aphrodite laughed loudly, making the courtyard ring with her laughs. She had a pretty laugh; many boys told her so. I was secretly jealous of her laugh: it reminded people of sweet summer days and intimate winter nights. I'd been told that my laugh reminded people of an asthmatic donkey.

"Oh Annabeth, dear, that's nothing." She continued to laugh, and we stared at her, growing slightly uncomfortable. Annabeth became mortified while I became confused. What's worse for a girl than seeing a guy shirtless?

Aphrodite eventually sobered and looked back to us. "Well, I'm sorry but I must take my leave." She grinned at us before getting up and walking back inside. I coughed violently as she passed by; she had a _lot_ of perfume on. I almost felt bad for Ares.

Hecate arrived a few minutes later, fiddling with her backpack strap. She almost smiled at us as a greeting, but because of her cold demeanor, she just couldn't do it. She sat down beside me, faint traces of mirth on her pale face. "You sure look happy," Annabeth commented sincerely even though Hecate was stone-faced. She pursed her lips. "It's nothing much," she said, "But I watched quite the comedy film last night."

We listened intently as Hecate described the plot as "brilliant" and the jokes were "positively humorous." It was kind of funny because she was praising the movie she had watched so profusely without one inkling of enthusiasm. Annabeth laughed at some of the jokes she retold; but somehow, I just wasn't that interested. For some reason, my interest was directed towards a black haired boy with green eyes as he sat with Jason and the rest of the football guys. He seemed so at ease with them, joking and laughing as though they'd known each other for years. I suddenly felt unexplainably lonely.

"Are you okay?" Hecate asked, waving an insipid hand in front of my face. I nodded slowly, ripping my gaze away from Percy. "Sorry," I said softly, before turning back to my friends. Hecate and Annabeth talked for the rest of the time before class. Since none of my friends were in my first class, I had to walk by myself.

Mr. Brunner entered with the same amount of enthusiasm as the day prior, he was smiling and teaching Latin as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. I was really good at it; in fact, I was at the top of my class, but I much preferred ancient Greek. Mr. Brunner would teach us the Ancient Greek language every Friday, but only for fun, not as a grade. I was probably the only person in the class who thought that ancient Greek was "fun" to learn. But somehow, it felt natural, and sometimes even feels familiar at times. I especially enjoyed translating Plato.

We were dismissed, and I went to calculus, already feeling tired. I sat down in the front row, waiting patiently for Mrs. Chase to walk in. "Hello, class," Mrs. Chase said. She handed us worksheets and told us to work independently on them for the rest of class. People groaned; they clearly wanted to work with partners.

Calculus passed uneventfully, and so did the rest of the classes. But in third period, there was an unexpected announcement on the school intercom.

"Artemis Olympia and Annabeth Chase, please come to the office."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you think they need us for?" Annabeth asked me as she fidgeted with her shirt sleeve. "Do you think we're in trouble? I've never been called to the office before! Oh my gosh, my mom's gonna be so irate!"

I sighed. "Annabeth, I have no idea what 'irate' means."

Annabeth glanced at me and stopped her ranting. She looked at me like I had two heads. I rolled my eyes as she continued to ramble on about how suspensions effect your life forever and how it destroys your ability to get a good job. "They'll take it as that you don't have a good character."

"Who the frick cares if you get a suspension in high school?" I responded, although I couldn't deny that I was also a little worried. I hadn't done anything wrong in these two short days, except for speaking a little out of turn during class. But that didn't even merit a detention, so how could it cause a visit to the school office?

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach when I thought of Hestia's disappointed gaze she would be wearing if she was called by the office. I hung my head at that. Annabeth chittered away, listing all the things we could've possibly done wrong. And then she squeaked, "Maybe it was because I saw Percy without his shirt on!"

I rolled my eyes. While seeing a boy without his shirt is a crime; girls do that all the time (unfortunately). So the reason that Annabeth supplied was just ever so slightly on the nutty side. "No, Annabeth," I said, "it's most definitely not that."

Annabeth didn't take that as a comfort. She rubbed her forearms, and sighed. "I'm sorry that I've been freaking out so much. It's just…I don't want to disappoint my mom. And since she's a teacher, she'll definitely be there."

"It's okay," I reassured her, "I get what you mean. I don't want to disappoint my mom either."

We both shuffled the rest of the way to the office and I'm the one that opened the door since Annabeth was too busy chewing on her nails nervously. Gladys grinned at me. "They're in that room." She pointed towards the room to the left of her. "Mrs. Chase and Mr. Brunner are waiting for you."

Annabeth and I almost fainted. I almost did because Mr. Brunner was my favorite teacher and I didn't want to receive a punishment from _him_. Annabeth almost collapsed from the fact that her mother was there, just like she predicted. But we had to enter anyway.

And I most definitely did not expect there to be Mr. Brunner, Mrs. Chase, and _Percy_.

I cursed as Annabeth sucked in all her breath and almost fainted. Percy was talking to Mrs. Chase with quite the attitude while Mr. Brunner watched their exchange with amusement in his brown eyes. They stopped talking at the sound of my…less than proper language. Percy chuckled. "And you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Annabeth giggled as I replied, "Screw you."

"Ms. Olympia!" Mrs. Chase snapped. "Control your mouth and let Chiron speak!"

I blushed from embarrassment and looked down at the floor. Mr. Brunner cleared his throat and started to speak. "Mrs. Jackson requested that Percy here," he gestured to the black haired boy who started at the sound of his name, "may receive some…educational help." He looked straight at me. "Mrs. Chase and I noticed how well you got along with Mr. Jackson the first day of school, and you are an exceptional student. You're very perceptive and intelligent. So you'll be helping him with Latin and history."

"And Annabeth, it's pretty clear that you are the smartest girl in this school," Mrs. Chase remarked haughtily, a look of pride on her face. Annabeth blushed and tucked a piece of her golden curls behind her ear. Percy stared at her the whole time she did this, an unreadable expression on his face. I felt a sinking feeling in my chest as I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Mrs. Chase continued, "So you will be tutoring him in math, science, literature, and music."

I wanted to scream that it was unfair that Annabeth got twice the number of subjects than I tutored, but I clamped my mouth shut. I would've sounded like a crazy person if I had given in to my desires. Annabeth barely contained a squeal of delight but I just felt like curling up in a corner and dying. I reasoned it was because I had to spend more time with a boy than necessary. "Mrs. Jackson asked if Annabeth could help him on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Artemis help him on Wednesdays. That way, it's two subjects in one day."

I felt like screaming again.

"Here," Percy said. He handed Annabeth a piece of paper and then turned to me. I swear that when he gave me mine, our fingers brushed and lightning bolts shot up my arm. I looked down at the piece of paper, a look of puzzlement on my face. "It's my number," he said as if to answer my question. "I mean, you guys are gonna have to come to my house and stuff."

I finally gave into my insanity. "NO WAY!" I screamed, and bolted out of the room. As soon as I did it, I turned red, completely mortified. I leaned my back against the wall, and tears fell from my eyes. I wasn't even aware of them until I felt the wetness on my cheeks.

"Jesus Arty, if you didn't want to tutor me, you could've just said so." Percy paused. "In a more…calm manner." He approached me, and I sub-consciously shied away. "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

"You didn't," I responded bashfully, "I was just thinking about something else."

Percy eyed me suspiciously. He knew I wasn't telling the truth, that much was clear. "I know you're lying." He sighed. "I know you hate boys, but—"

"And how do you know that?" I asked, a sharp edge to my tone. I placed my hand on my hips and straightened my posture to appear taller. Percy shrugged. "Apollo told me. He's your brother, so I believe him."

I rolled my eyes. "Word of advice, anytime Apollo starts randomly spouting haikus, just tell him that I'll punch when he gets home unless he stops." Percy laughed. It was a deep sound that resonated from his chest. I leaned towards him. "Somehow I imagine that he'd listen after I tell him that," Percy said, grinning down at me. His smile was dazzling, it made him even more handsome. Normally he'd only smile with his mouth; with only fleeting smirks and small upturns. But that time he was actually smiling. It made me want to see him smile again.

Percy looked up and turned his head toward the sound of nearing footsteps. "Hey Percy! Hi, Artemis!" Annabeth approached us. She'd always had a sort of fierce look to her; but I'd been told that I was a hundred times scarier. "I'd rather piss Annabeth off than Artemis," Jason once told his best friend, Leo. "She's kinda scary." I overheard him, of course, but I didn't take much offense. I had held my head high and walked to the next class.

Annabeth smiled at Percy. She was in a really good mood. But then she frowned at me. "What happened back there, Artemis? Are you alright?" She looked genuinely worried. Wow, I must've seemed _really_ crazy. I dusted off my shirt. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just had a freak moment, you know?"

Percy smirked down at me. "Oh really? That's not what you told me."

I turned a light shade of pink. "I told you the same thing." I directed my gaze at him, and sent him a condescending stare. It clearly communicated, _If you don't follow my lead I_ will _punch you_. Percy laughed and shook his head, his shaggy hair falling over his eyes. "Aw, come on Arty, don't give me that look. I'm too weak minded to resist."

Annabeth watched our exchange with calculating gray eyes. She slowly placed her hand on Percy's forearm. He didn't even flinch. "Come on, Percy," she said, "We don't want to be late for class." She glared at me as they passed, but I didn't know why.

oOo

"—and then he said, 'I'm so sorry, Aphrodite, I don't know what got into me.'" Aphrodite crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. I nodded, but I wasn't really too into the conversation. Aphrodite noticed and flicked me on the forearm. "Ow!" I yelped, and rubbed where she had flicked me. Aphrodite scowled. "You're thinking," she stated. "What are thinking about? Is it my outfit? Look, I know it's hideous, but—"

"No, that's not it," I interrupted her. "It's just…" I sighed, "Annabeth gave me a nasty look when I was talking with Percy."

Aphrodite nodded and adjusted her sunglasses, even though we were inside and in her house. She had this huge mansion, and it had five bedrooms and four bathrooms. The kitchen always had the newest models of furniture, and the architecture was pretty tasteful. I thought about the time Annabeth had first seen Aphrodite's house; and she had said that the interior and exterior design was genius, whatever that means. I was pulled from my thoughts when Aphrodite said, "I thought she told you already."

I blinked. "What?"

Aphrodite exhaled and smirked. "Annabeth likes Percy, remember? And if you're chatting with him, she's bound to get jealous. And I thought you were _smart_." Her kaleidoscope eyes twinkled at me as she explained my friend's odd behavior.

"Why would _she_ be jealous?" I ranted. " _She's_ the one who gets to tutor him twice a week, while I only get to do it once. _She's_ the one who…" I didn't want to continue, and Aphrodite could tell. She smiled at me. "Oh, I see. _You're_ the one who's jealous."

"Yes! What? _No_! Of course not!"

Aphrodite grinned triumphantly. "Ha! I totally knew it. Artemis, we've been friends since we were infants, I know your 'code.' And you know what the code's telling me right now? That you like Percy…" she continued in a singsong voice. "And he—" I turned a bright red. "Shut up!"

Aphrodite smiled so wide that it actually made her a little less pretty. "I've waited for this moment for seventeen years. We need to celebrate! We need to make a world wonder off of this monumental moment!" She began prancing around the room, laughing and dancing to absolute silence. I watched her, feeling a bit embarrassed. I covered my face in mortification as she stuck her head out of the window and yelled. "ARTEMIS LIKES A BOY!"

"I don't like a boy!" I hissed, my hand still covering my face. Aphrodite ignored me and ran down the stairs, prepared to yell it out in the freaking backyard. I cursed and pounded after her. She sat down on a sunbathing chair and sighed, "You honestly think that I'd go out here and embarrass myself so much?" She looked up at me and grinned. I nodded and sat next to her.

Aphrodite looked up to the sky, "Artemis, I realized something. I'm lonely. I am really lonely."

"What?" I said looking over at her, "You're lying. You're basically friends with everyone in the whole school."

Aphrodite only pursed her lips in reply. "Artemis…they may be my friends, but they're not my real friends, if you know what I mean. I've been dating Ares for a _long_ time, and I finally worked up the courage to tell him that I loved him last night. And he only looked at me like I'd grown an extra three heads. I haven't seen my parents in months. And…Ares was my last chance to feel loved." She laughed bitterly. "And who would love Aphrodite, the school's shallow fashionista and gossip column?"

"Annabeth, Hecate and I love you," I reassured her, placing a comforting hand on her forearm. "You don't have to feel so alone." Aphrodite beamed at me, but only replied with, "Somehow, I doubt that'll stay the same for too long."

I exhaled in exasperation and rolled my eyes before punching her arm. "Ow!" Aphrodite said, while I replied with, "Stop being stupid. I would never stop being your friend, no matter what."

Aphrodite wilted like a flower on a hot summer day. "You won't think that when— _Ow_!"

I punched her again. "Stop being so ridiculous! You're like the sister I've never had. There's nothing that you have done that would make me stop being your friend. Well…there are _some_ things, but I know you have not done any of them. So quit being all freaking mysterious like Apollo, okay?" I hadn't thought about it much, but I still wasn't happy about Apollo's demeanor earlier in the day. He avoided me the entire school day, and didn't talk to me even when I told him that I would be going home with Aphrodite. He had jumped a little at the sound of her name, but other than that, he was devoid of all emotion when I spoke to him.

Aphrodite looked at me strangely when I talked about my brother. I wondered why in the world she would be interested in my brother _now_ , of all times. "Anyways, back to our first topic. Yeah, Annabeth was jealous, okay? I suggest you tread carefully with your relationship between Annabeth and Percy. She really likes him. She actually calls me in the middle of the night and talks about him for two hours straight. I am not over exaggerating. Annabeth could take it the wrong way and feel a bit threatened if you don't keep your relationship with that boy strictly professional."

"Well I don't think her jealousy should dictate my relationship with _anyone_ , whether it's Percy or not." I pout while crossing my arms over my chest. "Plus, she's known me forever. She should know that I despise boys."

"Or do you?" Aphrodite asked rhetorically while dipping her foot lightly into the pool's crystal topaz blue water. I laughed loudly before slapping her playfully. I mimicked her actions and plunked my foot into the water. "No, 'Dite, I don't. I really don't—"

Aphrodite pulled her sunglasses halfway down her nose bridge, revealing her eyes, which were green at the time. The soon turned into a light shade of hazel and then shifted into a deep brown color. All the while mine remained silver. "I wasn't expecting an answer," the corners of her lips were upturned just slightly. "I wish you luck…with your, um, tutoring." She winked at me and I huffed in response.

We went back upstairs and sat down by her desk. I grabbed us some drinks from Aphrodite's overstocked fridge and we worked on homework for the next half hour. It seemed all too soon when there was a deep pounding resonating from the front door. We hugged goodbye. I noted silently that Aphrodite wasn't coming downstairs with me and greet Apollo (who was picking me up) like she usually did. I didn't press her about it, but it still pestered me during the ride home.

"Welcome home!" Hestia chirped happily as she shoved a plate of lasagna into my hand. I stared at her for a second and she gestured (very enthusiastically, might I add) for me to sit down. I lifted a brow and shook my head. People have been acting strange lately. First, Apollo and Aphrodite were all suspicious, and then Annabeth was jealous, and now Hestia was…a bit slap-happy. She hugged me from behind. "I'm so proud of you! Mrs. Jackson called me today. She says that you've been given the honor of _tutoring a student_!"

I understood then what she was so pumped about. Hestia had always valued education over everything else, well, either than keeping your values and morals straight. She told me once that education could be used as either a savior or a weapon, it just mattered who wielded it. "It's like a bow and arrow. The arrow is harmless, until it is utilized against the greater good." I was always fascinated by what Hestia told me. She was a wealth of wisdom. I loved my adoptive mother than anything.

"Yeah," I replied while calmly taking a bite of the savory lasagna. She smiled warmly. "Learn anything new in class today?"

I told her that I didn't.

She sighed. "I wish you were a bit more…eager to talk about school, my huntress." I flinched at the nickname. When I was younger, I would go out with my brother and we would hunt small birds together. I soon stopped and took to target shooting. I was very passionate when it came to my bow. There was even a time that I slept with it. Hestia had grinned widely at the sight of me, fast asleep, clutching a bow in my hand. She's call me "huntress" ever sense. Sometimes, even, she's called me the "Huntress Moon," due to my silver eyes that seemingly glowed at night, just like the moon.

"Sorry," I grumbled, and cleaned off my plate. I told her goodnight and got ready for bed. All the while, I kept thinking about what Aphrodite had said.

"I suggest you tread carefully with your relationship between Annabeth and Percy. She really likes him."

I shivered in my bed, but it was not from the cold. I was determined to rebel against what Aphrodite had told me. I was determined to rebel against Annabeth.

I was determined, however, not to fall for him. I was torn for the rest of the night. I knew it was just hormones, wanting to disobey the will of others. I sighed. What was I even thinking? I don't like him. I stared up at the ceiling.

 _And I never will_.

AN: Hey guys! This story is long over due for an author's note. Anyways, I would like to thank all of you who have read this. To clarify a few things: yes, this IS a Pertemis story. It'll seem like a Percabeth in the very beginning...but very soon, it will flip ;)

I would like to recommend a story that I have read and thoroughly enjoyed: Goode High: the 5 year reunion by PrincessOfTheSeas. It is also a Pertemis story, and very unique. Please review and feel free to send me an OC or plot suggestion.

If you want me to feature your OC, send me these things via PM or by review:

Name

gender

Eye color

Hair color

Attitude (ex. Snobby, kind, loner)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The very next morning, I was completely and utterly exhausted due to my loss of sleep. Apollo complained about how slow was and Hestia had rolled her eyes and shushed him. "She's just tired," she reasoned. And she was right. I was very, very tired. I didn't want to go to school already, and it was only the third day since it had started. I explained to Hestia that I did not want to go, and she had replied with, "Education is a gift. It unlocks freedom in later life. So hush up and go to school."

Apollo was a bit less…apprehensive that morning. I was extremely relieved; I was pretty annoyed with "Anxious Apollo." I had nicknamed him that in my head. I told him this and he laughed. "I'm not anxious," he lied.

I smacked his arm. "Apollo, stop lying, 'kay? There's no point in doing it if I just know that you're lying. I'm your _sister_. You can trust me. I love you, I trust you. Just tell me what's going on."

Apollo sighed and turned the corner. We were two miles away from school. I had limited time to get him to tell me what was going on with him. He ran his free hand that wasn't occupied with the steering wheel through his blond hair. I'd been told that I look nothing like him. I don't.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, Artemis."

I realized that other than Perseus, no one has ever called me "Arty." I resolved to tell Percy to not call me that as soon as I saw him. I turned my attention back to Apollo. "Oh come on, don't tell me the same thing you told me yesterday. What is going on with you? If you don't answer me in ten seconds, I _will_ tell mom."

Apollo scoffed. "And like mom's gonna care. We're in senior year, Artemis. I can handle myself. Plus, I'm already two thirds the way to being able to rent myself my own apartment once we graduate."

I drew in a sharp intake of breath. Apollo was… _leaving_?

Apollo nodded to confirm my thoughts. I felt a dull ache in my eyes before I felt a hot wet tear travel down my face. My brother stared out onto the road and turned again. He had successfully distracted me from what had caused him to act so strange. I was far too busy dealing with the fact that my brother would be moving out as soon as we graduate. Apollo parked—which I was thankful for—and we went our separate ways.

And then I said something under my breath that I hadn't said in three whole years. "I love you, Apollo." But he didn't hear me. Hecate walked up to me, her ponytail swinging behind her. She placed a hand on my forearm as if to comfort me. But her grip was ice cold. I nodded in response, thankful. Her eyes sent me a silent message: _I'm there for you. Always_.

Hecate did not smile, not in the slightest, but it was her posture—the way that she leaned slightly towards me, that her posture was relaxed opposed to her usual, which was sharp and attentive. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. The embrace was cold. I only knew that much. I had only been hugged just a few times in my life; and all the other times have been with Hestia. But Hecate was offering me comfort, and it made me wonder if she knew what was really going on.

Aphrodite arrived about ten minutes later. "So…" she dragged out the word unnecessarily, "Your first tutoring session is today, right?" I nodded and picked at my nails because I needed something to do. "Yeah. Mr. Jackson's picking me up." Sally had called Hestia over the phone and told her that it was only convenient that we carpool together. I had, of course, objected to this. But Hestia had the final word, and her final word was, "Oh yes, Artemis would love to carpool with you and Percy, Sally!" She'd shot me a glare as she said this. My whining had clearly been audible to Mrs. Jackson.

I saw a familiar figure approach us and I immediately sucked in a huge intake of breath. Aphrodite giggled when she saw what I was staring at. Percy sat down next to us, his signature smirk playing across his lips. "Good morning," he said, bobbing his head in greeting. Aphrodite blushed and looked away. "Aren't you looking pretty, Aphrodite?" Perseus flirted. I felt a deep feeling in my gut; it resembled the feeling you get when you're about to reach the climax of a rollercoaster ride. Except it stung. I realized later that it was _anger_.

I glared at the two. Percy's smirk grew wider as he played with my hair. "Aw, no need to be jealous, Arty. You look pretty too."

I grew a deep shade of red as I swatted away his hand. "Don't touch me," I seethed through gritted teeth. Percy had the balls to laugh and run his hands through my hair again. "So soft," he muttered under his breath as if he thought I couldn't hear. I grew rigid as Aphrodite guffawed, loudly, at the two of us. "I _said_ ," I snapped, " _DON'T TOUCH_ —"

And then he leaned forward and sniffed my auburn hair, and he was making a big show of it, too. I was stiff, completely shocked. I couldn't even move, what Perseus had done was so idiotic. I was practically fuming. It was a weird thought, but I had thought, _If I had magical powers, I would turn this insolent boy into a stag_.

He continued to play with my hair as I was still frozen in shock, and Hecate watched with her mouth wide open. Percy was half-done with twining my hair into a braid when I finally spoke. "If you wish to have children, I would not ever lay your fingers on my hair. Or _any part of me_."

Percy paused. Then he shrugged, and replied. "I'll take my chances." He finished his braid.

"You are," I sighed, "the _stupidest_ , most _retarded_ boy I have _ever_ met."

Percy grinned. "Thanks."

I let out a strained and frustrated noise before crossing my arms over my chest and huffing loudly. Hecate let loose the first laugh I had ever heard from her. It was coarse sounding, and rough. It seemed foreign to her. But she was laughing so hard that her shoulders were shaking and she was hugging her sides. Percy didn't even look at her. He was too busy braiding my hair.

But Aphrodite, Annabeth, and I were watching with wide eyes.

Wait, _Annabeth_?!

I whirled around, smacking my hair into Percy's face. I saw Annabeth, a sad look on her face. She stood there awkwardly. Her posture was shrunk back, and I could tell that she felt left out. Hecate stopped laughing and wiped tears from her eyes. She smiled, a big smile and said, "Artemis, your face resembled a freaked out prune."

What in all the worlds is a "freaked out prune?"

Percy chuckled. He had grabbed a hair elastic from Aphrodite while Hecate was talking to me. He tied it around the end of my braid and smiled, satisfied. Aphrodite caught sight of my hairstyle and squealed. "It's so pretty, Artemis! Here," she fished through her purse and produced a small mirror and gently placed it into my hand. I opened it up and looked. I looked strange. I haven't seen my hair out of the ponytail for so long. It was a gorgeous fishtail braid with smaller sections of regular braids interweaving through it. I looked…beautiful.

Percy grinned, looking proud. I stared at him. "Where in the world did you learn that?"

It's not every day that you meet a boy who can braid hair better than any girl you know. I don't even think Aphrodite can braid so well. Percy smirked. "There's some things that my mother's taught me." He winked. I rolled my eyes and sighed, exasperated, and handed the mirror back to Aphrodite. All the while, Annabeth was still standing awkwardly to the side.

I looked to the side towards her. "Sit down, Annie, what are you still doing standing?" Annabeth looked back at me, and paused. Percy smirked. "Annie?"

Annabeth blushed and shuffled her feet. "You can call me that, if you'd like."

"Speaking of nicknames," I said, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the air after Annabeth's comment, "Percy," I poked his arm, "Don't call me Arty."

Percy gave a toothy grin. "Yes Missy."

I narrowed my eyes and scrunched my nose up. "That doesn't even make any remote sense…like, that's not related to my name at all…oh wait, I get it—you know what?! Just call me Artemis, okay? It's just Artemis."

Percy was holding back a smirk, I could tell. "Yes, 'Just Artemis.'"

"GRRRR!" I waved my hands up in defeat and stalked off to first period. As I was walking, I swear I heard Aphrodite say, "She's just confused, Perce. Just give her time." I sighed and entered the classroom. I sat down, and I did not want to think about what Aphrodite had said.

oOo

Since Percy had swim practice and I was going to be picked up by Mr. Jackson, I had to wait for him. I got my backpack from my locker and settled down onto a bleacher overlooking Olympus High's only pool. I pulled out some materials and started my math homework. After about a minute of solving simple logarithmic equations, I heard the coach blow the whistle. He looked almost exactly like Percy—except older. His once black hair was streaked grey and his green eyes were dulled with age. I reasoned that he must've been Percy's dad. He's the one who's going to pick me up.

About twenty boys came out to the pool…wearing only…I gulped when I saw Percy and turned a bright shade of red. Now I understand why Annabeth had been so mortified. I looked down to my paper. My logarithmic equations didn't seem so fun anymore. I heard the coach instruct the team and then I heard them jump in with a very audible _splash_. I allowed myself to look up. I saw Percy swimming with unbelievable vigor, but yet, he was so graceful and looked incredibly natural. It was as if the water was his home.

He finished—I had counted—in twenty three seconds. And I swear to Zeus he had seen me looking at him, if even possible. I soon finished my math homework and then turned my attention to my Lit/Comp work. I overheard the coach, or rather, Percy's dad, yell at them and then jump in himself. He was just like Percy; amazing. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. There was only five minutes of practice left. I sighed from relief. I was kinda bored.

"Hey dude, that your girlfriend?" I looked up and saw a boy with curly hair pointing towards me. Percy was standing in front of him, putting a plain white t-shirt over his head. He grinned and laughed. "Nah. Arty's just my tutor. She's just waiting for me to finish practice." And then he said goodbye and walked towards me with his signature smirk gracing his face.

"Was the coach your dad?" I blurted once he was within earshot. Percy nodded. He smelled like chlorine. "Yeah. You're coming with us, right?"

I rolled my eyes. I've been doing that a lot lately. "Obviously. Why else would I come to the boy's swimming team's practice?" Percy grinned. "To check me out."

I punched him on the arm, not gently might I add. Percy laughed it off and then guided me outside to the parking lot and to a small black Toyota. "His name's Blackjack," he said. I nodded, not voicing how weird it was that the Jacksons named their car. The man that I had seen at practice approached us with a smile similar to Percy's plastered on his face.

"You're Artemis, Percy's told me all about you. My name's Poseidon, it's a pleasure to meet you." He extended a hand for me to shake. I took it and replied with, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir." And then I removed my backpack as Percy opened the door for me. I shot him a glare and settled down in a seat in the back with my stuff at my feet. Poseidon sat in the front and turned on the ignition and we set off.

"So, Artemis, what do you do for fun?" was Poseidon's attempt at small talk. I smiled at him. "Archery," I replied shortly before leaning back into my seat. "Annabeth—" I winced, "—said that all of you guys are friends. It's nice to know that Percy's made friends so early in the year."

I pursed my lips at Poseidon's comment. "Yeah," I eventually said. "It is nice."

The rest of the ride was in silence until we reach his house. I broke the thick quiet with, "Woah."

It looked kind of like a Victorian manor but it had a modern twist to it. It must've rested on a two acre lot, which is pretty big for the city. The door was painted a pretty shade of brown (I know, I didn't think it was even possible for brown to pretty) and had handles made of what looked like gold. There was a fountain in the main yard with a statue of Cupid shooting an arrow. What was funny was that it was pointing towards me. I almost laughed.

Percy grabbed my backpack for me. "You wanna know what Annabeth said when she saw this place?" I nodded at his question. "She said, 'Percy, you live in a place where the architects who built it must've been in the same genius caliber as Albert Einstein.'"

I laughed. Leave it to Annabeth to compare architecture to the world's greatest scientist. But then I abruptly stopped to realize that she visited the day before me and the day after. I wanted to yell out just how unfair it was. Percy stepped forward and opened the door for me. I finally managed to send him a strained smile; it still annoyed me just how much of a gentleman he was.

The first thing that I noticed when I entered was that it smelled like the sea. And then I noticed that someone was hugging me. I freaked out and even let out a small, mortifying squeal before I realized that it was just Sally hugging me. She was warm and smelled like freshly baked cookies. "Thank you," she whispered as we parted. "Thank you so much for helping my son. I briefly wondered if she said the same thing to Annabeth the day before. I grinned at her. "It's no problem, Mrs. Jackson."

"Please call me Sally," she said, and handed me a blue cookie. I nibbled at it hesitantly; but once I realized how purely delicious it was I gobbled it up in a matter of seconds. "Wow," I said, "This is…divine."

Percy stood behind me. I could tell by the faint trace of cologne and the overpowering smell of chlorine. "I know, right? My mom's the best cook around."

"You need to try Hestia's food," I retorted.

"Are you insinuating that Hestia's a better cook than my mom?" Percy asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. I shrugged, "Maybe."

Sally ginned at us and pointed towards a set of stairs. "Percy's room's upstairs. Go on you two, I'll have dinner ready in an hour." I was about to object and say that I could eat at home, but Sally just winked and said, "My treat."

I almost protested again, but Percy placed a warm hand on my shoulder and we headed upstairs. He carried both of our backpacks, much to dismay, and even opened the door. I almost growled in frustration. He was _too_ nice. But then I gasped.

His room, it was _horrid_. An absolute _pigsty_. With dirty clothes strewn across furniture like a decoration and empty soda cans and pizza boxes, the place looked so dirty compared to rest of the house. And in the right corner stood a desk that was bright white and _clean_ , and it was so out of place it was pretty comical. I kept from laughing though, it'd make me seem crazy, and I didn't want to give a bad (or weird) impression.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, hiding his blush with his fee hand. "Uh…yeah, this is my room. I cleaned it up a little, I hope it's good enough."

"Um, hell no. This place is a disgrace," I shook my head, my feminine instincts kicking in. "We are cleaning this place up. I'm teaching you a new subject. It's called cleaning 101. Go downstairs and ask Sally for cleaning spray, dry washcloths, and a few trash bags." I pointed out the door, and Percy nodded, reluctantly, and sprinted down. I sighed and leaned against the wall once he was downstairs. The room wasn't horrible, but it was pretty bad. I went into the closet down the hall (I just somehow knew that the broom was there) and grabbed a broom and cleaning pan. When I came back Percy was there with everything I had asked for.

"First lesson in Cleaning 101," I cracked him a small smile, "Get rid of the trash first."

We cleaned for the next hour, but it certainly wasn't boring. I sprayed him a few times with the cleaner when he came too close, and he would tug on my bangs whenever we were together. I swept his floor while he tossed his stuff into the trash bags. I incorporated math with what we were doing by asking random history questions while he picked stuff up. Sometimes I would say a funny sentence in Latin and ask him to translate it. I learned quickly that he learned better with humor.

Sally called us down for dinner and we raced each other. He beat me, but he cheated. "You cheated!" I exclaimed, punching his arm. "You totally started early!"

"No I didn't," Percy mused, a smirk on his face.

"Learn anything new?" Sally asked, placing a plate of spaghetti in front of us. Percy nodded. "Yep. Come too close to Arty and she'll spray you in the face." He said this with a wide grin, and spared no time in gobbling the whole plate up. I laughed, and daintily picked at my noodles and watched while he ate so boorishly he might as well have been eating the place with just his hands. "F'iffs goof, mawm, fank you ffery much."

I laughed and placed two fingers under his chin. He probably thought it was an embrace, as he gave me a strange look, but I gave him a smug look as I snapped his jaw shut. Percy rolled his eyes and continued chewing. I failed to notice Poseidon standing behind us, a strange sparkle in his dull green eyes.

Percy and I went upstairs and finished up our homework. Apollo picked me up only a few minutes afterwards and I got ready for bed. I was exhausted and fell asleep quickly; the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen haunting my dreams.

 **A/N: If you want me to feature an OC in a chapter, send me these things via PM or Review:**

 **Name**

 **Gender**

 **Physical traits (eye color, hair color, etc.)**

 **Attitude/ Behavior (mean girl, emo, football player)**

 **I'll try to give the OC a good role, but it may have to be minor. Have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The weeks went by quickly, and before I knew it, I had to take my first quarter tests. I found myself scrambling to study, and Annabeth offered that we all have a study group. So after school I headed to our usual table, as did Hecate, Aphrodite, Percy, Apollo, and Annabeth herself. I was the first one to arrive and grabbed all my supplies. I started my math homework and was done with the second problem when I sensed someone sit next to me.

"Percy…" I growled.

MWAH!

I flinched when I felt something that I could only recognize as fluttering butterfly wings brush against my cheeks. I felt myself go red and there was a ringing in my ears. I swear that I was steaming. "PERSEUUUUUS!"

I heard him laugh and turned to strangle him, but he had already run away. I shrugged. He'd be back for the group study.

"Artemis," Hecate greeted. I looked up, but my eyes furrowed when I saw a boy standing next to her, his hands in his pockets. He was dressed in all black—and I mean, all black—and he really reminded of a boy I once had to do a biology project with; his name was Nico di Angelo. But that guy seemed…dark. This guy seemed…like he actually has a soul, if you know what I mean. When they stood next to each other, the dude and Hecate looked like siblings. The guy had brown hair that fell over his eyes, which were so dark they almost appeared black. The boy sat down next to Hecate, and he did not seem to notice me.

I cleared my throat. "My name is Artemis."

"Erebus," he replied, not even the faintest trace of a smile on his face. I pursed my lips. "Strange name," I commented.

"That's what you get when you have strange parents," he shot back, and I shrugged. Aphrodite arrived next, her new designer purse tucked onto her forearm. "Hecate, darling! Artemis, dear, have you seen Sophia's new hair color? It does not suit her skin color. And Mrs. Chase—"

She stopped when I heard Erebus's very audible scoff. Aphrodite glared at him and sat down, he glared back, and I could clearly tell that they would not get along. I coughed and caught their attention. "Let's just get started without Annabeth and Percy. Apollo's got practice today, so he can't be here."

"Doesn't Percy have practice too?" Hecate asked, her face emotionless. I nodded. "Yeah, but he was able to pass it up because the Coach is concerned about his grades. Speaking of which, I better go find him." I got up and looked around the campus, looking for him. He might've been hiding. Where could he be? It's been a while since he ran away. And then I heard—

"P-Percy, I-I really l-like you, and I just thought that maybe we could go—"

"Hello!" I said, grinning happily. I knew what she was going to say, and I most definitely did not want to hear Percy's answer. All I felt was relief when I realized that I had successfully interrupted Annabeth and that Percy wouldn't know what she was going to ask him. The two looked startled, well at least Percy did. Annabeth looked plain pissed. I maintained my smile, and grabbed both Annabeth and Percy by the wrist. "Come on guys, we've got to start our study session."

We came back to the table and sat down. Annabeth glared at me the whole time, and never explained anything we had questions on, she was too mad. "What's going on, Annabeth?" Aphrodite asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "You look upset. And I need someone to help me on my math equations."

Hecate nudged Erebus. "You're good at math. Why don't you help her?"

He scowled down at her because he basically towered over Hecate even when they were sitting down. "I don't like her," he said bluntly, and went back to his work. I looked towards Percy, practically begging him to lighten the mood. He just shrugged in response and looked back down at his science notes. I sighed and brought my hand to my temples. Guess it'll be up to me to fix this…

"So, Hecate," I elbowed her softly, grinning widely, "Are you and Erebus dating?"

Aphrodite stopped writing immediately and squealed. The boy and girl in question blushed wildly, their usually pale complexions finally turning into the color of regular human skin. "Ooooh!" Aphrodite said. "I know all the school couples. Never heard of you two being together! So, what's the details?"

Erebus shot her another glare. "We met in Chemistry," Hecate said, "And he said he was having a little bit of trouble in the class so I invited him to study with us."

Aphrodite nodded vigorously and started to chat with Hecate about the rules of dating and how you have to balance friends, family, and romantic relationships. I think it embarrassed Hecate thoroughly and irritated Erebus. I had no doubt he would sit with us again if Aphrodite was there. "Hey guys," I said, Can someone help me with biology?"

And so it went like that. We all either studied our notes or did our homework; occasionally someone would ask for help. After an hour of our group work, everyone except for Percy and I went our separate ways. Percy and I went to the parking lot together and he drove us to his house. Sally greeted me as usual with a smile. "Artemis, such a pleasure to have you over!" _I bet you say the same thing to Annabeth_ , I thought bitterly. Percy led me upstairs and I was pleased to say that his room remained cleaned. We set our stuff down and pulled out our Latin textbook.

"Okay," I said once we settled on his bed. "Filiae sunt pulchrae sed malus. What's wrong with this sentence?"

"Um," Percy tapped his chin with his pencil. "The person and number of the verb is wrong."

I shook my head. "No, not necessarily. The verb is perfect. Remember that all adjectives have to match the noun they're defining in gender, case and number, right? So if filiae is both plural and feminine, what's wrong with malus?"

"It's masculine and singular."

I nodded. "That's right. And when you change it to its correct form, you get—"

"I know why you interrupted us this morning." Percy sent me a knowing look, a small frown set on his face. I raised an eyebrow, testing him. But on the inside I was freaking out. I didn't want Percy to get the wrong idea about me. "Oh yeah?"

Percy grinned. "Yeah."

Oh my god, my brain was threatening to get fried. His perfectly chiseled face was looking at me straight on, his beautiful green eyes gazing at me. Percy's black hair fell into his eyes, and I felt my hand itch uncontrollably. I averted my gaze quickly, pretending to find interest in anything but his face. "Um…cool..?" My voice was embarrassingly raised an octave.

Percy smirked. He wrapped a finger around a strand of my hair and began twirling. _Oh god oh god oh god oh god_. "You didn't want Annabeth to ask me out." His smirk grew wider and his hand lightly traced patterns into my palm. I shivered uncontrollably, my whole mind was screaming, _IT'S JUST BECAUSE I'M TICKLISH_!

And when his hand was migrating up my arm—

"Artemis! Percy! Dinner!" Sally had saved me, I sighed in relief. Percy got up, not sparing me a second glance, and went downstairs. Dinner was roast chicken breast and peas, and Poseidon seemed to be in a pretty jocose mood. "The whole office just stopped typing when they heard that!" Poseidon concluded, comically waving his hands into the air. He laughed, the lines that surrounded his eyes showing. Sally's eyes smiled, although her mouth did not. "You shouldn't have embarrassed your co-worker like that, Poseidon."

"Oh Sally," Percy's dad said, "Such a party pooper."

Sally scowled at that, something she didn't do often. "Poseidon, I told you, call me anything you want, but 'party pooper' is not one of them." Her frown soon turned into a neutral expression. "Unless, of course—"

Poseidon's expression was grim, though I knew that it was not sincere. "No. Do not invite Athena. Just, no."

I laughed, I'd imagine that Mrs. Chase isn't the best partier ever. Poseidon and Sally joined me, as well as Perseus. For a moment it seemed like we were a family. Percy's parents continued to banter; I joined occasionally and made some witty remarks, making the Jackson family laugh and joke along. I decided that I rather liked Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, they were funny and kind.

We went back upstairs, but I didn't talk to Percy all that much. Instead I focused on finishing up my studying and then I got up, went downstairs, and Apollo drove me home.

oOo

The next few weeks flew by, and quarter tests were approaching us like mountain lions on the prowl. Mrs. Chase plopped a huge packet of paper on our desks; claiming that they were our study guides. The class groaned in disbelief and lamented the tests that they were about to face head on. I just about cried that night, the frustration to get a good grade slowly building up. I knew it was absolutely ridiculous, I had study sessions with my friends and I was good at them. But Hestia always leaning over my shoulder only heightened my anxiety.

"How about you come to my football practice," Percy said, his smile gone as he noticed that I was tugging at my hair. I looked up from my textbook, confusion etched on my face. It was a Monday. I tutored him on Wednesday.

"Why?" I inquired, "Today's Monday."

"And…?" Percy gestured for me to continue. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I don't tutor you today, remember?"

"I know that," he stated, "I just thought you might want to come along for fun. You seem stressed."

"I need to study," I said, "I'm sorry."

"That's it," Percy said, he grabbed me gently by the arm and tugged me away from my backpack. "You are banned from studying for the next twenty-four hours. It's not healthy. Come on, let's go."

"Wait!" I protested, "You may not care about your test scores, but _I_ do. I really have to study."

"I care," he explained, "It's just that I know when to stop working and have a little fun. It's all about balance, little huntress."

Okay, I admit it, even in senior year I wasn't very tall, but that still made me scowl up at him. "Percy, I swear…"

"If you don't mind," Percy added as he tugged me along, "I invited Annabeth, too." My mood immediately darkened after his words. Since when have I disliked one of my only friends to the point where her promised presence seized me with ire?

Percy seemed to notice the change in my posture, because he placed a hand on the small of my back. The warmth flooded throughout the plane of my backside and made my heart throb uncomfortably in my chest. I squirmed a little but made no effort to remove myself from his touch. We walked down to the football field, and because our campus was so large; it took around five minutes. Boys dressed in orange with our mascot name, The Olympians, were stretching on the large field. I recognized Leo and his brother, Fox Valdez (sorry Grey Fox Ninja! I had to change his last name!), Jason, and Frank Zhang (who was my later friend Hazel's boyfriend). Some other girls were sitting on the bleachers. There were the lonely girls who just came to brag to their friends that they saw football practice, the slutty cheerleaders, and the girlfriends of the players. I had hoped that I was somewhat in the latter category before quickly reprimanding myself.

Percy smirked at me and sat me down next to a Hispanic girl that I recognized as Reyna. I decided to start some small talk with her as Percy walked down the field to join the other players. "So," I began, "why you here?"

"Leo," Reyna grunted, her dark eyes barely even flicking to my side. I nodded. "Why are you here?" she inquired while her eyes stayed trained on the Latino punter.

"Percy forced me."

"Thought that was Annabeth's story. Look, if you're one of the girls who's trying to get with the quarterback—"

"I'm not trying to ' _get_ ' with him!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even the football players stopped what they were doing to look at me. I felt like shriveling up and dying as they continued to stare. I swear that I heard the Hallelujah Chorus when Reyna saved e in record time. "Don't you have something else to do? Your mom ever teach you not to eavesdrop?" Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"I'm not trying to get with him!" I whisper yelled/repeated once practice had resumed.

Reyna nodded. "Okay. I believe you. But why did Annabeth—"

"Ever think maybe he brought us both?" I remarked, rolling my eyes. Reyna nodded again and kept her eyes fixed on the football. "I get it now. Sorry I mad3e you embarrass yourself." She turned away from me, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for my attitude that I inflicted on her. "I'm sorry," I mumbled and began running through the formulas we had to memorize for Advanced Chemistry.

"Are you studying?" a low voice asked me. My head snapped up and caught a glorious look at Percy, his hands on his hips and sweat running down his chest and face. The sweat caused his shirt to stick to his abdominal muscles, making my hands twitch with the need to feel the lean muscles. His face was glistening in the sun, making him look like some god. His hair was even more tousled, allowing him to look even more carefree and charming than usual. He squinted down at me. Percy looked at me up and down, the look in his eyes causing me to squirm. "Your shirt. Where is it?"

I pointed to the fleece sweatshirt I had discarded since it was too hot. I was wearing a tank top underneath. "Are you studying?" he finally repeated.

"No," I answered swiftly.

"Liar," Percy said, leaning forward so his face was closer to my own, "I could hear you reciting formulas under your breath."

"I'm not—"

He shushed me with his finger and took my hand. With a strong force he tugged me to the parking lot. "Need a ride home?" He asked, his eyes still looking me up and down. I nodded. "Yep. Apollo probably left without me. He has no clubs and watching practice was unplanned. Would you mind?"

"Nope."

We walked to Blackjack but Poseidon wasn't waiting for us. Percy got into the driver's seat and I slipped into the passenger's seat and buckled my seat belt.

"So you're the quarterback?" I finally managed to ask. Percy nodded, his hair getting messier with each bob of his head. I made a small noise of admiration before turning my head back to the road. It was silent for a few moments before I spoke again. "Does Annabeth have a ride home?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. Doesn't seem like it."

I wasn't too worried. Annabeth's house was only a half a mile away from the school because her mother was a teacher and it was likely that Mrs. Chase didn't leave without her. Percy turned the corner once I directed him to. His driving was careful, but a little wild. He'd sometimes go past the speed limit, but he always kept his eyes trained on the road; although my mind had played tricks on me and assumed Percy was staring at me. "Do you like it here? Long Island's a ways away. You miss home?"

"Yeah," Percy answered. "Especially Calypso."

"Who's that?" I asked with mild curiosity—and dread.

My fears were confirmed. "She was my girlfriend in Long Island. We're in a long distance relationship. She and I are really trying to make it work. I love her, you know?"

I nodded, my face a shade that you would only find on a piece of paper. I really hoped Percy couldn't see me. I was beyond embarrassed, and, may I say, humiliated. _I'm interested in a guy with a_ girlfriend _! Wait a second. Since when was I_ interested _in him_?!

My mind was sprinting a mile a minute, and I felt my stomach drop. _He said that he loves her_.

And then, in some weird form of comfort, a small voice in the back of my mind said, _Long distance relationships never work_.

"I get it," I finally replied.

"You had a boyfriend?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. I turned as red as a fire truck. "Uh…n-n-no…?"

Percy chuckled under his breath. "Doesn't make any sense, though. You should have a mile long line of boys trying to get with you."

"Yeah well," I mumbled despondently, "That line's been empty for years now."

I felt upset; first it was Annabeth and then it was Calypso. It was like some never ending contest for Percy's attention. And I betted that Calypso was some beautiful girl with a perfect body and hair and makeup. I betted that she had Percy's complete and undivided attention. I glanced back at him, and his eyes were trained on the road.

"Wanna hear a story?" he asked, still not turning to look at me. It was driving me insane that all I could see was his profile. I nodded and motioned for him to go on.

"In freshman year," he took a deep breath, "I was a scrawny loser with the messiest hair and these horrible braces. Everyone had gotten theirs off from middle school but I got them later because my mother couldn't afford it. But anyway, I was a wimp. And every morning I was beat up pretty bad by this guy named Luke."

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he finally looked at me. His green eyes transported me to a new world; one of understanding and empathy. He continued. "So I basically just had low self-esteem and I bottled up my anger. I met this new girl; she was gorgeous with cinnamon colored hair and golden eyes. And she talked to me. Here I was, this complete failure and she talked to me. I was in complete awe. I wanted to see her all the time and sat with her at lunch and was her partner for all the projects, we became best friends; and I wanted to be something more. We told each other our secrets. And one day, Calypso told me that she asked Luke out." He sighed, "It felt like a slap in the face. I loved her a lot, and she just happened to like the boy who abused me. And he said yes."

"Percy," I whispered. Even though I had no experience when it came to loving the opposite gender other than loving Apollo, I understood where he was coming from.

"So for the rest of freshman year all I ever heard was Luke this, or Luke that. And I was tired of it. I talked to my dad, and you know what he said? He said, 'You can't have everything, Perseus. But if you want more you have to work hard.' So he coached me and I swam. I finally hit my growth spurt. I changed. And in sophomore year I made friends and joined the track team. I became popular; and yet, I still saw Calypso holding Luke's hand and giving him googly eyes. I was confused. I thought, If I'm at my very best, and I've done everything I can to improve myself, and she still likes him, maybe I'm not good enough.

"I became a player, and even though I dated the school's best girls, Calypso was always on my mind. And one fateful day," he made a dramatic gesture with his hands and spoke in a deep voice like a narrator from a movie. I giggled and he went on, "she finally dumped the prick. All I could hear was hallelujah. I asked her out, she kissed me, we dated. Then my mom's like, 'Percy, we're moving!' and I was so mad because I spent so much effort on the girl I love and I'm just expected to leave her. It sucks balls."

I nodded slowly. I tried to picture a short, scrawny Percy in my mind. It would explain why he was on the leaner side and less on the bulky side. I liked his physique though. It suddenly flew through my mind that he might have scars from Luke.

"Luke," I croaked, "How bad?"

Percy lifted up the sleeve of his shirt and I saw faint scars from several deep gashes. It looked like some sort of abrasion from rubbing against hard rock. I placed a small hand on the thin white lines, and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "You don't deserve that." I felt an intense hatred towards Calypso and Luke for causing him pain. She didn't deserve him. I slowly removed my palm from his arm and he exhaled.

"We're here," he said, pointing to Apollo practicing basketball on the front lawn. I smiled at him and got out.

Whew! Some hardcore pertemis here! Thank you for sticking with me. I figured out a way to continue writing, so, yay! So some of you guys want me to write in Percy's point of view, but I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, such as real scenarios in high school and all that jazz. And I don't…want to change the rating to M, so….yeah. Plus, it adds to the mystery of what he's thinking. ;)

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: Contains some adult language and themes.

Chapter 6

The silence is as thick as a blanket.

All I could hear was the scratching of pencils and frustrated sighs. I tried to focus on my paper, but I still had an hour left and I was finished with half the test. I looked beside me. Percy was bent over, gazing at his paper, his lips in a tight thin line and his hair sticking up in random places. He looked…hot. I shook the thought out of my head. It started only three days ago. I always knew he was physically attractive, but I never actually _thought_ about it that much. At first I would ban all thoughts of him, but then I would think of his face, then of the way his body looked at swim practice, and it was a snowball effect. I would think about him all the time.

I would think about Luke, and the way he was his bully. I thought about Calypso and her cruelty, the way she dated Percy's tormentor. And I thought about why Percy gave her a second chance.

And you could imagine my shock when he decided to seat himself next to me for the Latin final. He was given a Latin III final while everyone else got a Latin IV final, because although I was tutoring him, he was still slightly behind. I directed my attention to Mr. Brunner, who was sitting at his desk, his reading glasses on. I saw Jason in my peripheral, who was tapping his pencil. I turned away, however, when I felt eyes on me.

I came face to face with Percy's ocean green eyes. I swallowed and looked away immediately. Percy made me nervous. Very, _very_ nervous. I scolded myself. _Come on Artemis. I need to get this final done. You can look at Percy later_. I sighed deeply and wrote the correct answer on the paper. _You can do this. I studied for two whole weeks non-stop_ —

My train of thought was abruptly interrupted when Percy's hand crept into mine. He slowly wrapped it around the palm of my hand underneath under the desk as if asking permission. He knew I was anxious about the test. I exhaled slowly as if I was agreeing, although reluctantly. Percy's hand finally enveloped mine and squeezed tightly. I realized that the gesture was not only for my own comfort, but also for his. I squeezed back. We looked like we were normally testing, but I think Mr. Brunner noticed, because he smirked at me. I was hard at work until the end bell. Percy let go; and I missed the warmth. It was like getting your blankets pulled off at six a.m. on a cold Saturday morning.

Aphrodite approached me, a smile plastered on her perfect face. "You have no idea how happy I am, Artemis. I aced the Shakespeare exam! I did a passage from _Hamlet_ , and you just have no idea how glad I am! This is fantastic! I am so so so so so so so so so HAPPY!" She stepped to me and squeezed me hard. I choked. "I get it 'Dite. You're happy."

"Damn right I am!" she exclaimed. She hugged me tighter. "Please—let—go—"

Aphrodite leapt off of me like I had herpes. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I was just so caught up in the moment." She paused abruptly when she saw that her phone was ringing wildly. She fished it out from her purse. She saw the caller ID and her eyes popped out of her skull. She hurried away without a word, and began talking in a voice so quiet that I was sure the person on the other line would be straining to hear her even if she was talking right into the phone's microphone. I crossed my arms across my chest and shook my head. "You've gotta be kidding."

I rolled my eyes and tried to find Apollo. I called his phone but he didn't answer. _Now I'm_ really _annoyed_. I sighed in frustration and began looking for Annabeth. She was sitting down in the free time area, chatting with Hecate and Erebus. I sat down with them and sighed. "Hey guys. You've seen Aphrodite anywhere?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No. Why? Is something wrong?" She looked a little alarmed.

I shrugged and sat down. "She just ran away," I explained. "She's been acting strangely lately, and it's really annoying me."

Annabeth nodded. "Hecate and I were discussing next quarter and what we're going to do for college."

"What's the point?" I asked her. "You've already been accepted into Harvard. There's like, no point in worrying about it." Annabeth nodded. "I know. But I wanted to give Hecate some tips."

I wanted to get into Oxford. My dreams were crushed when I learned that they only allowed forty people from the United States into their freshman classes. I was a National Merit Scholar and sent them the letter that I wanted to go to their school. I was trying my best, and with luck, I could get in. Annabeth tried telling me tips as well, but I immediately told her to stop when she did that. She just seemed like a know-it-all. I loved Annabeth, I really did, but sometimes I felt like she was really competitive with me and I didn't like that. So I snapped at her quite often because of that.

Hecate did not smile. "I like it when she helps me. It's nice to know that she has experience. I think I want to just go to a community college here. Nothing fancy, if you know what I mean."

I nodded. I originally wanted to stay in-state, but Hestia said that where we lived just wasn't great education wise and wanted me to study all across the country. Really, I just wanted to be a forest ranger. I've always loved the forest and its inhabitants. But my mother insisted, so I agreed. Apollo planned to go to Stanford, with their amazing medicine program and all.

But when I learned he would move out right after graduation….

I had to hold back tears. "Anyway," Hecate continued, "I'm really going to miss you guys. Like, we're already a quarter through our senior year. That just makes me feel old."

Annabeth laughed and nudged her with her elbow. "That's because you _are_ old…"

Hecate turned a fleshy color. "Oh shut up."

I sighed and thought about my family. Hestia, while she really did care and love for me, was slightly overbearing and pressuring. I never told her so, in the fear of hurting her, but I'd always felt that way. Apollo hurt me. He never told me what was wrong or why he'd sneak out in the middle of the night. I soon began to fear that he was taking drugs. And I beat myself over about it every day with the guilt that I never told Hestia. Annabeth tapped my shoulder, bringing me back to life. "Artemis. Artemis. ARTEMIS. Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly—almost hesitantly, but not quite. Annabeth knew better and did not prod. I thanked her inside my head. I was not the kind of person who vented my problems or expected sympathy. I have to admit it, sometimes sympathy from others is okay, but for the most part, I felt like I didn't need it. They continued to discuss their plans after high school. I wondered what I was going to do. My brother was leaving the day after graduation and Annabeth was leaving for Harvard. I was forced to leave state while Hecate was staying home for a small community college. Aphrodite was trying to get into the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York. And it made me miserable that I would have to get separated from everyone I knew. I didn't even know where I was going to go. Oxford was too hard to get into, and all I wanted to study was earth science, zoology and botany.

Annabeth eyed me suspiciously the whole entire conversation. Once it was time for us to go, she immediately leaped up and grabbed my arm. "Artemis," she said, "Something's really wrong. Most of the time you're energetic and actually, I don't know, _participating_. Is it Aphrodite? Look, if it's about her, you"

She paused and sighed. "Aphrodite…she doesn't want me to tell you what's going on."

I swear that my eyes popped out of my head. "That bitch! She told you and not me?!" I felt betrayed. Did she really tell only Annabeth; and not me, her best friend?

Annabeth looked uncomfortable. "Um…she thinks you'll be really upset if you find out. It's really personal on both your and her level."

"Really? She doesn't trust me? What's going on with her? Why isn't she trusting me? Why doesn't my brother trust me?" Even though what I said was supposed to be fluctuating wildly from emotion, it sounded flat and bored. Annabeth peered at me silently for a few moments before sighing and walking away.

I did not try to stop her.

* * *

"Artemis," Hestia stood by the stove, a gentle smile on her face, "Would you like to cook with me?"

I nodded and walked over to help her. It was the weekend, the weekend after the quarter tests, and although I felt relieved, I also felt sad. I was already a quarter through the school year, and if I thought well enough about it, I realized that I only got one senior year, one life, so I better not screw it up. I chatted with Aphrodite, Annabeth, and Hecate with a group chat. They said they were going to the mall on Sunday and invited me to come; but I had to politely decline because Sally had already asked me to tutor her son so that he could catch up on some of his history and Latin. Hesta had grinned after I hung up and said, "That boy just can't get enough of you, can he?"

She cooked the sauce we were supposed to use for the flavoring of the roast chicken. "How was your tests? Easy? Hard? Difficult? Extremely difficult?"

I shook my head while preparing the noodles and slicing the garlic. "They were easy. I studied a lot."

Hestia frowned slightly. "Did you at least relax a little? I don't want you to feel pressured." I almost snorted. _Yeah, right_. Instead, I just nodded and continued my slicing. "Yes. Percy took me to his football practice." Hestia smiled again and mixed her sauce idly. She soon washed her hands and dumped the mix onto the chicken before I contributed to dousing it with my own flavoring. We turned on the oven and sat down in the living room. Apollo claimed he was at the library, saying that he needed to study for the next semester. I found it silly. We weren't even done with the _first_ semester.

Hestia sighed and rubbed her temples. "Artemis, I love you. You've grown to be a gorgeous young lady, and I am proud of you, no matter what."

I understood easily what she meant. But I still felt afraid that she would be disappointed in me if I didn't get into a prestigious school. Hestia grinned. "When are you and Percy going to start dating? You're making everyone annoyed by your googly eyes."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, you've never even _seen_ him, forget seeing us together."

Hestia raised a prefect brow. "Oh? So you guys _are_ together?"

"What?! No! _Mom_!"

Hestia chuckled. "Your—face—though-!"

My face was red, I could tell. But now my face was not red from anger, but from embarrassment. "Seriously mom. I am not dating him. We are not dating. He has ab girlfriend back in Long Island for God's sake!" Hestia smiled for probably the thousandth time that night. "My Lord, Artemis, you're acting like a freshman with her first boyfriend. At least the other senior girls can admit having a boyfriend without excuses." She smiled. "And Apollo was the one who said that you two were annoying everyone, especially…" Hestia sighed, "Annabeth seems to like him two. You may not realize it just yet, Artemis, but there is a war raging on between you two. And someone is going to lose, and it's not going to go well."

I shook my head. "No…? What kind of war?"

Hestia gave me a deadpanned look. "You know full well, my huntress. Annabeth has liked Percy since the beginning of the year and has been racing to get his attention. Apollo talks to me more than you think. And you, my dear, are stuck right between a lover's trysts. You like him, he likes you, and Annabeth likes him. Annabeth is currently losing the race, even though she's been given a large head start. And a situation with two girls and one guy can only mean bad things, my dear."

"Like what?" I asked. Hestia had implanted a seed of fair into my stomach. "We'll stop being friends?"

Hestia's expression was grim. "Worse. She'll turn on you. She'll use your secrets against you. And…I saw something like this happen to my sister many years ago." I tilted my head. I thought her only sibling was my father.

"Her name," she sighed, "was Demeter. She was intelligent and absolutely gorgeous. Her friend's name was Khione. Khione was the sweetest girl you could meet. They were in the same situation as you two. So the boy they both fell in love with asked Demeter out. In response, Khione went crazy and told everyone that Demeter had three STDs, two which she got from the guy that they had both liked. Everyone avoided them like a plague. Demeter was emotionally crushed. Her boyfriend broke up with her only two months later, and said that he and she never had intercourse; therefore the STDs were all hers. Demeter felt ruined. But Khione wasn't done yet.

"She spread even further rumors that she was pregnant and a whore. She spread it even on social media. It was…" Hestia paused for lack of a better word, "heartbreaking. She loved her friend and boyfriend and they both left her. And I don't think you understand this, because for many years you have been 'drama-free,' but girls are….backstabbers. You can be friends your whole life but when it comes to boys, or looks, or success, us girls will do anything. Men do the same, but we do it in a more emotionally painful and destructive way."

I shook my head. No way. Boys were the devils. I wanted to tell Hestia this, but she looked at me seriously. She wanted me to take to heart what she was telling me. "Not all girls do this," Hestia continued. "Of course not. But we're all capable of doing it. Tread carefully." She got up and took the chicken out of the oven.

I decided to call Hecate. She was a trustworthy friend who was completely uninvolved. "Hello?" a tired voice said.

"Hi Hecate," I said sheepishly. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No."

Just by the sharp tone in her voice, I knew that I _was_ interrupting something. Hopefully it wasn't something important.

"I need help. With this…love thing."

Hecate did not laugh at my poor wording. "Oh really? Wouldn't Aphrodite be better for this?"

"Yeah," I said sulking slightly. "But Annabeth already goes to her for her and I really don't want her in the middle. I guess maybe you can be my consultant?"

"'Consultant?'" Hecate was laughing inside, I could just tell. I nodded. "Um, yeah, I guess."

Hecate finally said, "Sure. So what's going on? Something happen with Percy?"

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know it's about Percy?"

I heard shuffling from my phone speaker. I imagined Hecate and her light blue eyes rolling in annoyance. "Are you joking? Seriously? You two are so obvious the whole fricking school knows that he's like, taken. Why do you think Percy's not getting flirted with as much as a hot single guy would be? Oh that's right, it's because you two are so gross together that everyone knows you two are pretty much dating."

I laughed. "Thanks for the reality check, Hec."

Hecate grinned so wide that I could just feel it through the line. "You're welcome."

Id noticed ever since she was with Erebus that she'd smile and laugh more; and that her sense of humor had expanded. "Anyway," I said, "Annabeth really likes Percy, and the problem is—"

"You like him too," Hecate guessed. "Well duh!"

I rolled my eyes. "So I just don't any of us to get hurt. And I've noticed…"

When I saw Annabeth earlier that day, I realized that she was wearing make-up. And Annabeth Chase _never_ wore make-up. Never, ever, _ever_. She must've been _really_ desperate to be noticed by Percy. At the end of the day, I kind of felt bad for her. "Hecate," I whispered, "She was wearing eyeliner and mascara. I think maybe even concealer."

Hecate gasped. It wasn't a play gasp, it was serious. "No way! It's that bad?"

I nodded. "I guess so. I didn't even know that she owned that stuff."

Hecate sighed. "I don't know, Artemis. I don't think that you can win this one without any casualties. Annabeth's got her mind set. And that's really dangerous in your case. She know right where to hit you; she is smart, and if she really wanted to…she can ruin you."

I could hardly believe it. It didn't make any sense. Why were all these people warning me so profusely? Annabeth was a kind person and she would never do that to me, unless I did something as equally as horrible to her. Annabeth was my friend and I loved her like a sister. First Hestia, then Hecate. I had to prove them wrong. I trusted Annabeth with my life, and I knew something like a boy couldn't break our friendship.

Could it?

A/N: Thanks for reading! So I'm sorry about the OCs thing. Yes I will feature them, but in a different scene a couple of chapters in the future. I had NO idea I would receive so many, so I'm going to have to now close OC acceptation. I'm so sorry! But I really do appreciate the OCs!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A knock on the door jolted me up from my seat on the couch. I was beyond nervous. What would he think of me? I was wearing jean shorts and a white tank top that showed off a light outline of my bra. I didn't really even know why I chose such a poor choice in dress when summer was almost over and the weather was finally cooling, but I couldn't bring myself to change. I ran my fingers through my straightened auburn hair and opened the door.

Percy leaned against the wall that wrapped around the front door and smiled. His black hair looked brushed, at least by his standards, and his bright green eyes appeared all the more luminous. He was wearing a Call of Duty shirt and plain old jeans. He looked like a typical, handsome, teenage boy. His smile quickly turned into a smirk as he noticed what I was wearing. "Hey Arty," he said to smash the silence into pieces. I nodded and waved Apollo good-bye, who was giving me and Percy strange looks. Hestia yelled, "Have fun!" somewhere from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at that and gave Percy a nod before stepping from my house.

We walked down the brick path that had led him to the front door and to Blackjack, his car. I sat in the passenger seat with ease; I was quite used to the Jacksons' car by then. He had opened the door for me, making me glare at him angrily. Did he really think I was too weak to open my own door? He slipped into the driver's seat and started the car. We were listening to some Coldplay song when he said, "Thanks for doing this. I know that the weekend's not the best time for this type of thing."

"I get it," I said, placing a hand on his arm, which he didn't seem to notice, "You need to catch up." Percy nodded and kept his eyes on the road. I respected that he needed to focus; the traffic was bad, and us seniors had only been driving for a few years. I did not desire to get in a car crash.

We pulled up in front of his giant mansion of a house and wondered how they managed to buy that with Percy's dad as a coach and Sally as a writer, but I decided not to question it. Percy stopped me for a second. "Hey, just to warn you, one of my brothers, his name's Alex, is back from law school. Ignore him." I nodded, and I wondered why Percy's eyebrows were creased together when he mentioned his brother's name. He opened the door for me (I _so_ hated it when he did that!) and led me to the living room, where all of his studying materials were strewn about. His history and Latin textbooks were on one side and notebooks on the other. I sat down and he sat down next to me.

"Artemis!" Sally came running to me, quite literally, and crushed me in a hug. "Oh my gosh Artemis, we missed you!" I patted her back as she continued to hug-choke me. The corner of my mind that was always thinking of the way Sally treats Annabeth was too squeezed up to really care. A man, he was not as young as Percy though, sauntered in. He was good-looking, but next to Percy he looked like a version of Percy gone wrong. His nose was just a bit softer and his lips were thinner. And that crooked smile that I loved so much could only be perfect on Perseus Jackson. Percy's eyes were sea-green, with hints of blue in the midst of emerald, but this boy's was a plain blue. He smirked when he saw me. "Finally over Cinnamon Bun, little bro?"

Percy glared at him from where he sat. "Her name's Calypso. Not _Cinnamon Bun_." I squirmed in my seat as he defended his girlfriend in Long Island. Alex walked over. He ruffled Percy's hair. "Aw come on, I was only teasing." His good-natured smile told me that he was just trying to be funny, although to Percy, it wasn't working. "Plus, you're making Fire Head here uncomfortable."

I blushed hard at that, and Percy's glare deepened. "Come on, dude."

Alex sighed. "Fine. You guys can make out in here, I don't wanna watch that, trust me." My blush was so bad at that point, I could actually _feel_ the heat in my cheeks. _Gods, I'm blushing like some fickle freshman_ , I thought, beyond embarrassed by my humiliation.

"Immature asshole," Percy mumbled, but I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was just getting riled up by his older brother. "I know how annoying older brothers can be, but they really do care. I can tell he cares." I jerk my head in the direction of where Alex left.

Percy sighed. "I know. I just don't like it when he teases people I care about."

I gulped. My mind was screaming. Since when does he _care_ about me?!

I cleared my throat and grabbed his history textbook. "Okay," I said, rubbing my hands together, warming them up a bit, "So tell me about William the Conqueror and what made him extremely important."

"Um," Percy tapped his chin. I knew he knew the answer. He's not dumb. "He wanted the English throne, but the English royal council supported Harold Godwinson's claim to the throne. And they fought in the Battle of Hastings, but Harold lost to William because Harold G. fought Harold Hardrada who also thought he had a claim to the throne, and that made Harold G.'s army tired."

"And how was he important?" I asked him softly, to show that he didn't get the answer wrong and that he didn't have to start over.

"He, um, started the basis of feudalism in England."

I nodded. "Good."

We continued to talk about the unit, which was about the medieval times, and we even moved a bit ahead of the class. I understood everything, since I had spent a whole year studying the medieval times in eighth grade. Percy worked really well, and we finished studying for the upcoming history quiz in an hour. It was a pretty good time, since we had a lot of material to study. Then we moved on to Latin.

"Purpose clauses are started by the words ut and ne," I explained, as we were both bent over and reading the textbook, "Purpose clauses are used very often in English, and also in Latin, so it is very important that you master the structure of the purpose clause. Translating them is easy, for example: 'Curro ne cupior.' This means in English: 'I run so that I not get caught, or 'I run lest I get caught.' Another example is 'Non curro ut cupior,' which is the positive form of the purpose clause. It translates as so: 'I do not run so that I may get caught.'"

Percy nodded. He tried to translate some of them, but I had to correct him multiple times. One time I had to lean forward and write, and he was staring right at my cleavage. He blushed and looked away of course, but it left me feeling both sick and wanted at the same time. I felt like a complete slut. _It's okay_ , my mind's voice soothed, _I'm sure that everyone else in your school has done worse. It wasn't even intentional_.

 _But it_ was _intentional_ , I thought with a gulp.

I just shook my head. I would be okay, as long as it never happened again.

We had lunch together, and I learned quickly that Poseidon and his son Alex were very alike. Alex talked about law school, while Percy was poking at his green beans and scowling at them like they were offensive just by existing. I nudged him. "What's wrong?"

He lifted his eyes and looked at Sally, who was beaming proudly at Alex. She nodded every time he spoke about his girlfriend, "She's a nice girl," she would murmur. I was confused. What was Percy so upset about?

After lunch, we sat back down on the couch. "What's going on? You seemed upset at dinner."

Percy sighed. "It's nothing to worry about."

I raised an eyebrow. "Percy, you were glaring at your food so hard that your plate almost set on fire. It's not 'nothing to worry about.'" I poked him. "Come on. Just tell me what's going on. I know it always helps me feel better when I tell someone."

Percy nodded. "I was just a little insecure. My parents are so proud of him. He's smart, he even graduated law school, and mom loves his girlfriend," his lips curled, "every time she saw Calypso back in Long Island she was…less than friendly. I was so relieved that she approved of you and Annabeth."

 _You and Annabeth_.

My vision turned red. Jealousy bit my tongue; but I forced it back. This was about Percy, not me. Not me.

"Dad gets along with him so well. They'd bend over backwards to help Alex." His posture sagged. "They have every reason to be proud of him. I'm just some dumb jock he needs someone to tutor him almost every day of the school week."

I legitimately thought he was joking. Was this some kind of test? "Are you kidding?"

"No…?" Percy looked confused. I scowled at him.

"Never, never, ever think of yourself as a dumb jock." I scowled deeper. "And don't _ever_ think that your parents aren't proud of you." My scowl softened and melted into an empathetic smile. "And promise me you won't compete and compare yourself to your brother. It will only hurt you."

Percy nodded, his lips in a tight line. "Okay."

"Good."

It was silent for a few moments. "…Thank you. Thank you for helping me feel better." I nudged him with my elbow. "See? Told you it would help. I'm always right."

Percy chuckled. "Yes you are."

We finished up all the work. I helped him bring up the books to his room; and although it was dirtier than last time, it was still acceptable. We said goodbye to everyone, and Sally squeezed me one last time. Alex pulled me aside. "Just letting you know," he looked around mischievously, "That Percy likes to get seashells for his gifts. Anything ocean-related. You know, just advice for your anniversary gift." I blushed, and Percy was standing behind me in a split second, even though he didn't hear what Alex said, and he was tugging me away from his brother. I waved goodbye before we left the door one final time.

While we were driving, Percy's phone rang. I almost fainted when I saw the Caller ID. Why was Annabeth calling him when she was still at the mall?

oOo

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said timidly. "Wanna be my partner for the Science project?"

There was an important project on mammals for Science, and we were allowed to choose partners. I was sitting next to Percy, luckily, and asked him before Annabeth could have a chance. I raise an inquisitive eyebrow. "Seaweed Brain?"

"It's my nickname for him," Annabeth said, smiling brightly. "Like it? It totally fits his personality."

"How exactly?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously he likes water, and sometimes he acts so dumb it's like his brain's made of seaweed." Percy looked away.

"I'm sorry," I said with barely bridled anger. "We're already partnered."

"That's okay," Annabeth said, "everyone's already paired up and the teacher said I could be part of your group. I was just checking to see if it was okay with you guys." I looked around subtly for anyone without a partner and point them out to Annabeth, but I didn't find anyone. So I nodded and said with a dry throat. "Of course."

Annabeth smiled again. "Great!" She plopped down next to Percy, leaving him right between us. He took out his notebook and the project rubric. "So we should plan it out first—"

"So Artemis," Annabeth said, leaning forward. There was no malice in her eyes, but I knew that her coming words would communicate it perfectly, "we missed you horribly while we were at the mall. Where _were_ you?"

I decided to leave out the fact that I had already told her in my answer. "I was at Percy's."

Annabeth's eyes widened in fake surprise. What was wrong with her? This wasn't Annabeth Chase. "Doing what? I never knew you as that kind of girl, Artemis."

Percy slammed down his pencil and turned to my offender. "Not only have you insulted me, but you've insulted Artemis as well. What the hell Annabeth? Get it together!" Annabeth looked like a scolded child who had just stolen a jar of cookies. "Now," Percy growled, "as I was saying, we have the dolphin as our assignment. So are we doing a poster board or presentation?"

"Um, poster board," I suggested, "I have a lot of art supplies at home and I can print in color for pictures. What species are we doing?"

"Bottlenose."

"Typical," Annabeth said. She smiled and took the paper from Percy. "So I was thinking we can put the statistics on the left, title on top, basic everyday life on the bottom right, and a huge picture in the middle."

I nodded. "Okay. Then we should put their prey in this section," I took the pencil and wrote "prey" down in the box that Annabeth had drawn earlier, "and write down the importance of their pods in this one."

"I agree," Percy said. It went like that, we would pass each other the ideas and add to our suggestions. For once, I felt at ease with Annabeth. Perhaps what Hecate and Hestia said was wrong. We were already at a good start, and Annabeth agreed to begin the research paper. Percy and I took on the responsibility to set up the poster board. Annabeth frowned when Percy offered to come over to my house to help me with the poster. "What?" he shrugged when he saw Annabeth's pout. "It'll be easier and more convenient for the both of us."

Annabeth only nodded slightly. She grabbed her things as the bell rang and ran off to lunch. I got up, but Percy snatched my hand and pulled me down gently. "I'm sorry about what happened," he said, and smiled that crooked, lopsided smile that I loved so much. "She was upset for some…weird reason." _I think I know why_ , I wanted to say, but I held myself back. If I told him what I truly thought of the situation he might've thought that I was crazy. I only nodded and said, "Thanks for defending me."

Percy squeezed my hand. "No problem."

I left and grabbed my lunch. I sat with Aphrodite that day. I looked around. "Where's Annabeth? She always sits with us." Hecate had decided to sit by herself. There were some days when Annabeth was my only companion. Aphrodite gave me a serious look and pointed to the popular table. It was where Aphrodite sat sometimes, and on very rare occasions, even Apollo. I had only sat their once, and it wasn't fun. It seemed like everyone was insulting each other, no matter how friendly of a smile they wore. Annabeth was sitting right next to Clarisse and Drew, the two "School Bitches," as they were called. I looked away. Annabeth was setting herself up. Those two could set up a rumor with a snap of a finger and it would spread like a plague, one second you knew no dirt on a person and the next you thought they were devil spawn.

I suddenly felt very cold.

Aphrodite shook her head, "I think we've lost our Annie-Bell."

"Yeah," I snorted, "We've lost her to Clarisse and Drew." I stopped as soon as the sentence came out, and saw Percy looking at me. We held contact for a few seconds before he blushed and turned away. He seemed to be gradually losing confidence in himself. It made me sad.

Aphrodite nudged me. "Aw, poor Pewcy's _nervous_."

I shrugged in response. "So?"

"He's into you! That's what!"

I shook my head. "Nope. This time you're wrong. He's got a girlfriend that he still loves back in Long Island. I can't ever replace her."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and ate her sandwich daintily. "Artemis, I wish that sometimes you wouldn't believe in your bullcrap. You are gorgeous. Non-manipulative. Kind. Caring. Innocent. Buxom. Total turn on for guys."

I turned red again and slapped her on the arm. "Oh come on, 'Dite! Please stop embarrassing me for once! I've blushed at least a thousand times this past week, and I—"

Aphrodite yawned. "So? Anything new?"

"What about you?" I asked, happy to be off the topic of Percy. "All we ever talk about is me. What happened to Ares? Any new beaus?"

She laughed. "No one uses that word but you, Artemis. You are quite funny. But…um…no. No new crushes." She looked uncomfortable. "Remember when you came over and I was sad that Ares didn't tell me he loved me? I worked up the courage to break up with him. He threw quite the fit. I felt kinda bad at first." She looked really sad. She had dated Ares for years, and after he had basically neglected her, she'd snapped and broke it off. I felt oddly proud of her. Patting her back, I said, "You deserved better. You still do."

Aphrodite smiled. "I'm told that a lot by different people, huh?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're told. And all I can offer you is that you're the best friend I've ever had. Hecate…I've never really felt close to her because she's such a loner." I gestured towards the popular table. "And Annabeth's left for the School Bitches. You, Aphrodite, are a true friend. Any guy smart enough to get you would be happy to have you."

Aphrodite smiled weakly. "Thank you Artemis. I don't know what I would do without you."

Unfortunately, she would soon find out.

 **A/N: Whew, it was hard to get that to 3,000 words. This story's gonna be in for a bumpy ride soon. I was thinking that I may have to bump the rating up to M because of what Annabeth's going to do in several chapters in the future. What do you guys think?**

 **Please Favorite and Review. Reviews are precious to me and it actually does help me write.**

 **Till next year,**

 **-coolcoco98**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

School moved on, but it was going by slowly, like frozen molasses. Every week felt like a small eternity. The student body was split in half; there were the seniors that were in panic after they realized they had not prepared for college, and there were the seniors that were like, _I got this_. I was kinda in between; I had everything all set up: good grades, a perfect transcript, but I still felt far from prepared. I knew my majors: Earth Science and Zoology, and a minor in botany, but I still had this nagging feeling that I didn't know what the hell I was doing.

Annabeth strutted around the school, showing off her meager cleavage by wearing dangerously low cut shirts and showcased her skinny legs by wearing tight jeans. I felt jealousy broil in my blood when I saw her size tag. I mean, who the _frick_ actually _fits_ in a _double_ zero size pair of jeans?! I looked down at my size six jeans. Really? Was I fat or something? Was this why guys never paid attention to me? I had shaken off the thought profusely. It wasn't like I wanted attention at the time. I wanted attention from Percy, and Percy only.

And it felt like a punch in the teeth when Percy was talking to me and Annabeth had passed by. He had stared at her, in places I'd like not to mention, and his attention went out the window. I had yelled out his name and stomped on his foot before storming away.

 _She wants to play this game_? I thought, looking at her predatorily. _Well, I've come to play_.

I approached Aphrodite that day. "Hey 'Dite. How are you?" I smiled at her, and sat down on a seat on the bench she was sitting at.

Aphrodite shrugged and looked back down at the paper placed in front of her. "I'm okay. I'm just finishing up some of the calculus homework. You see, the thing is, I already told this to Ms. Chase, but, I want to be a fashion designer. I'm going to a college meant for _fashion_. When am I _ever_ going to use calculus in fashion? Sure it requires basic math, but not calculus."

I nodded. "I could imagine how that went." I could picture Ms. Chase yelling at Aphrodite about the importance of education and its advantages in my mind's eye. I could also imagine the crease between her eyebrows as she yelled at Aphrodite. She would've probably waved her arms around like she was preparing to fly. She probably appeared to be a cartoon character.

Aphrodite laughed. "Whatever's going on in that head of yours is probably correct."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "I…um…didn't come to you to talk about Ms. Chase."

My best friend rolled her eyes. "No duh. What is it you wanna talk about?"

I wrung my hands on my lap. Why was I so nervous all of the sudden? She raised her eyebrows at my reaction. "It's…uh, something that I want to do. Would you mind if we go shopping for um…clothes like yours or something?"

Aphrodite studied me curiously. She circled me as if I were her prey and she was a hawk, carefully stalking me. She lifted my arms up before dropping them. She tilted her head to the side and slapped my butt. I yelped and blushed as I imagined Percy in her place. "Yes, yes, mhmm," she mumbled to herself. Then her serious face yielded into one of her playful, cheery ones. "Okay! I think I have your type of clothing. Bad girl is _definitely_ not your type, nor is girl-next-door. You're too curvaceous for that."

"So what am I?" I questioned her. I was actually wanting to find out. What was I?

Aphrodite grinned. "You are a classy-but-slutty type. Pro'lly on the more preppy side. Your style screams 'I'm hot but I don't do the easy way. I play hard to get.' A lot better than what most girls are rocking these days."

"What should we get then?" I asked cautiously. _Please no fishnets, please no fishnets_.

"A crop top," Aphrodite said, "You're lucky. You have a very feminine waist. Not too muscly or flabby."

I snorted at that, but my best friend only scowled at me and continued speaking, "Take this seriously. But unfortunately you have big thighs, so no short shorts. Jeggings, maybe levis might work."

"Doesn't Annabeth wear jeggings? I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to copy her." I remarked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Aphrodite put her hand on her chin and shifted her weight onto her foot. "Hmm…that's very true." She thought about it for a moment before snapping and exclaiming, "Got it! A skirt! It'll give you that preppy look that would fit you nicely, and high waisted skirts for great with crop tops. And they'll cover up your unfortunate thighs."

My face soured at that. "Oh come on, you really don't have to rub it in."

Aphrodite shrugged. "I complimented you, didn't I? That should be good enough." She twirled a key ring around with her finger. "Well, I've got my car all warmed up and ready to go since Ares took it for a ride—"

"Wait a second," I gestured for her to stop speaking, "Two things. Ares _actually_ has enough credits to leave early? And second. I thought he, um, oh right," I glared at her accusingly, "Is you _EX-BOYFRIEND_?!"

Aphrodite had the sense to fidget and look apologetic. "Yeah, I know, but…he apologized and I just couldn't say no."

"GODDAMNIT!" I yelled, slamming her book on the table to accentuate my point. "Just because he apologized, it doesn't mean shit if he's a manipulative asshole! He's not sorry! I swear to the gods, he's going to give you frickin mouth herpes by the time you graduate."

Aphrodite clenched her fists. "Don't you dare insult him! I-I love him, okay! He may be a manipulative asshole, but he's a manipulative asshole that I l _ove_!" She moved swiftly to me. "And you know what I think? You've never let me say my two cents about who _you_ like! I haven't judged him and went through his actions with a fine toothed comb!"

"Then go ahead." I challenged her, my voice deadly calm. I was confident she could say nothing negative about my Percy.

"I don't think Percy likes you," she said, her tone serious. The color drained from my face. What she was saying was what she thought, not just something spilling out of her mouth in the midst of an angry argument. "I hear him talk in the locker room when I'm waiting for Ares to finish practice. It's always Annabeth, how she's so smart and pretty and that she's got an amazing figure." She sat down. "I guess I might as well go all the way then." Sighing, she clears her throat to speak. I can feel the familiar burn of tears further back in my skull, threatening to fall. "And when he speaks about you, all he ever says, is 'Oh, that girl. She's nice. She tutors me.' And I didn't want to tell you," she looked like she wanted to cry, "And oh Gods, I didn't want to tell you."

I plopped down on the bench, my cries almost silent. I had really liked him. And rejection maimed me, made me feel like I could keep living but it would never be the same. "You…you…you _bitch_!" I got up and ran away, ran to my locker and slid down to the ground.

After a few moments, I heard footsteps and proclaimed, "Aphrodite, I really don't want to talk right now."

"It's Percy. You know, that guy you love so much," the stupid idiot had a smirk on his face and a teasing tone in his voice. I looked up, revealing my smeared mascara and gaunt expression. My ponytail had fallen out of place, not that that had anything to do with what had happened between Aphrodite and me, but it added to my disheveled appearance.

Percy kneeled down, his green eyes gazing and searching my face. "What…what happened? Are you okay?"

"Answer this question and then leave me alone." I said, looking him in the eyes. "Does it even make a difference to you if one girl is more popular than the other?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "P-popular? Really Arty? That's like—junior year stuff."

I glared at him, my raw beauty at that moment, I was told, would haunt him for days. "Answer the question. And _don't_ call me that again." Being cruel to him was the only way to get the sting of rejection out of my veins.

Percy was confused. He put a hand on my arm, but I only nudged him off. "Answer it!" I snapped.

"No," Percy sighed. "Not really."

"Then what does matter?" I asked, my tone bored and flat. My words had no weight to them.

"Honestly? To the raw core of it?"

I nodded.

"If she is soft and kind, and doesn't hurt me. That's what matters to me."

I nodded and looked down. Had I been too brash to him? I had basically laid myself bare to him, let him see me in a different light. And what Aphrodite had said...it jabbed me in all the right places to make me bleed. Annabeth...she's not that pretty. But...if she's not pretty, then I must be…

Ugly.

The thought knocked all of the air out of me, as if I was being choked. I had never considered myself to be ugly before, but at that moment, all of the years of being told I was flawless, regal looking, and goddess like, all went down the drain. All of those comments amounted to nothing under the weight of Percy's disapproval.

And the tough thing was: I didn't even know why he was so important to the thoughts about myself. I didn't _know_ why I thought that part of my soul belonged to him. I couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend why I wanted to look at him every second and the desire to kiss him builds up in my mind and I dream about him at night. Because I had never done this before. A part of me wished that I hadn't been so haughty and at least tried to date a little bit in my previous high school years.

"Arty," Percy breathed softly. I pouted while looking at him. His eyes were hooded as he looked at me, his green eyes taking on a slightly darker hue. "You are that kind of girl." His lips ghosted across my cheek as if he was hesitating to kiss it. I recoiled from him, remembering Aphrodite's words. "And," he swallowed, "Sometimes, I really, really want you."

I was completely and utterly shocked. My ears roared like a motorcycle engine and my heart beat faster than if I had run a mile. The pit of my stomach churned and I felt like throwing up. But I was determined not to let that ruin the moment. "And when you wore that tank top at practice…" Percy closed his eyes and could not meet my own eyes.

"Artemis! ARTEMIS! I'm sorry, okay! Please don't avoid me! Please?!" I heard the clicking of heels, and I immediately knew it was Aphrodite. We separated and Percy scooted back from me with inhuman speed. I gestured for him to leave and he took it. Aphrodite came turning the corner, and relief flooded into her ever changing eyes when she saw me. But I didn't care. What had happened between Percy and I left me feeling as if I was high: dazed, and as though the world was unreal.

Aphrodite approached me quickly, the look on her face beyond apologetic. "Oh Artemis. I'm so, so sorry."

I was still mad at her, but I knew we could make up. I smiled at her brightly, conveying my mood through my smile. "Let's go shopping."

Aphrodite lit up at that. "Yes indeed. Let's go shopping."

oOo

We walked down the aisles of the store; Aphrodite carried herself with unbridled glee. "Look at all of these! This would look excellent on you!" She shoved a bright pink dress to my chest. I raised an eyebrow at her. "If 'excellent on you' actually means that it would only look good on you, then yes."

Aphrodite shook her head and sized me up again. "Okay, so size six…" She turned around and began piling clothes onto her arms with a swift speed. I basically had to sprint to keep up with her. She was effortlessly quick and agile. She hadn't once run into the clothing racks. It was kind of freakish to watch. _And_ she's _the one who refuses to run in gym_ , I thought.

She had grabbed at least ten skirts and about fifteen tops before she dragged me to the changing room. Shoving me in without a word and all the clothes she had collected, she slammed the door clothes, and I was surrounded by my own reflection. I took off all of my clothes and stared hard. I was the image of youthful perfection. My almost-olive skin glowed under the fluorescent lights that the store possessed and I had the curves in all the right places. My hair was long and flowing, a gorgeous shade of auburn, and my silver eyes shone ethereally. But somehow I didn't feel quite right. As if this wasn't the body I recognized.

I wasn't always pretty. I had acne at an early age, and the curves of an eleven year old child at fourteen. People would call me the "stick of meat," but that was only in middle school. I had always been well liked in high school. I made good friends, and not really enemies. I was popular enough that I could go to Clarisse's and Drew's parties without a bat of an eyelash or a suspicious glance.

I placed the first shirt over my head. It stopped just above my belly button, and was long-sleeved. I couldn't deny that I looked hot in it, but the neckline was too low and I could actually see a part of my bra.

The next one was a definite keeper: while it was cut a bit higher that the first, the neckline was modest and it was a pretty shade of purple. I placed that in the "keep" pile.

One I had sorted out the tops I tried on a skirt. All of them were mid-thigh, thanks to how "unfortunate" they were, and all of them were pretty; but I could only choose a few.

When I came out, Aphrodite grinned at me. "I chose all of the ones I can buy."

Aphrodite shook her head, "Oh no, I already paid for all of them."

My jaw dropped and I stared at her, completely flabbergasted. "W-what? What's the point of having me try them all on for? What if they all look bad?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes as if the answers to my inquisitory remarks were obvious. "Do you really think I just randomly took things off the racks? I knew all of them would look good on you. I just wanted you to make sure that you liked them yourself."

I lifted up the first shirt that I had tried on. "Explain this one then. I look positively slutty in this! I can't go to school in this one!"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes dramatically. "No, silly! That's not something you wear at school! That's for when you come over to Percy's or when he comes over." She smiled and lifted her head in fake pride. I was beyond embarrassed and shocked. But in the back in my mind I could still hear Percy say _Sometimes, I really, really want you_.

I just sighed and smiled at her weakly. "Thank you, Aphrodite, thank you so much. It means so much to me."

Aphrodite nodded and grinned as we left the store. "Well, you needed a closet upgrade anyway."

"Oh come on!" I said, jabbing her in the ribs with my elbow. I could hear her heels clicking against the pavement and we went in the car. As she drove to my house, I thought about Percy. I had no doubt that what Aphrodite had said was true, but it was completely different from what he had told me in the locker room. Was it possible that he was embarrassed to like me and that was why he never talked about me? But that wouldn't explain what he would say about Annabeth. It is possible that he just takes pity on me?

No, I shook my head slightly, remembering the way his eyes darkened and his rough hands on my skin, his lips ghosting across my cheek. That has to be real.

We arrived at my house. I waved to Aphrodite and walked inside my house. Hestia greeted me. She was in the kitchen as always.

"How was your day?"

I plopped down onto a chair at the dining room table and told her everything that happened. She listened intently and nodded along at the right times. After a while she said, "It sounds like something that is very simple. Never listen to what a man says, only to what he does. Men say things to protect their egos all the time. And guys aren't very domestic by nature. Even if he were in a relationship with you, he can't help but admire other women. It's in their nature. But keep in mind, that he will forget those girls almost as quickly as he sees them. Never feel insecure about those things, Artemis."

I nodded. Apollo came home as soon as we ate and looked almost worried. We both stared at him as he went inside his room. He looked exhausted. I got up to get him, but Hestia grabbed me, pleading that I don't follow him. I looked away and reluctantly let it go.

I felt like crying.

What was going _on_ with him?

A/N: I decided that I needed to change the rating because of adult situations and language. No overly sexual situations.

Please Review! They motivate for me to write. So the more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I do not have big ears."

I laughed and looked to Apollo. "Are kidding me? Did she really tell you that?"

Apollo frowned and his forehead creased, aging him by ten years. "Yep. Went right up to me and just said, 'you've got big ears, mister.' I don't have big ears."

Rolling my eyes, I fixed him with a smirk. "Honestly? Do you wanna know what I think?"

"What?" Apollo asked apprehensively. It lacked any curiosity. It sounded like he was asking because it was the normal response to my question. I shrugged. "It's not your ears that are big." He sighed in relief. My smirk morphed into a full-on grin. "It's your _nose_ that's really big." I reached over and gave it a squeeze. He swatted my hand away irritatedly and continued to watch Percy swim his laps.

"Gosh, does that guy ever get tired?" He checked his watch for the umpteenth time, revealing that Percy had been swimming without a break for almost an hour and a half.

I shrugged again. "Hey, what can I say? The guy's half-fish."

Percy emerged from the water with a jump. "I heard that!" He yelled at me. I tilted my head to the side, how he was able to hear me underwater, I would never know. "And apparently part dog."

"Heard that too!" Percy called as he dived back into the water with nearly impossible grace. Apollo watched him with awe. He was the opposite of his football teammate, he was bulky and sturdy, and not at all agile. While he lumbered through the other teams recklessly, Percy would be weaving through them and scoring all of the touchdowns. He was the team's top player. I found his athletic prowess almost intimidating. Almost.

He promised me that I could teach him archery if I would watch him swim, so I agreed. But I had no idea just how long he'd be swimming, otherwise I'd just give up and tell him he didn't really need to learn the ways of the bow. But I was stuck. Apollo was with me by chance, and as I was walking to meet with Percy, he had run into me and asked me what I was doing. Just to get on his nerves, I had told him, "I'm meeting with Percy at the pool, to, you know, do stuff."

Apollo got all big brother-ish and said that he needed to come with me. I asked him why teasingly and he had told me in a serious voice, "I need to make sure you don't go swimming _with_ him."

Ha!

Like he'd think I was some whore who'd wear a bikini at a _very public_ pool.

So there he was, staring at Percy in pure awe. "What was the real purpose of you coming here again?" Apollo whispered to me, his eyes still glued to Percy as he swam his at least fiftieth lap.

"Archery," I said, my eyes were on Percy too. It was plain amazing and hard to believe he'd only been actively swimming for three years. When he emerged again from the pool, I rushed to his side and handed him a bottle of water. He thanked me and guzzled it down in a matter of seconds. I tried not to look at him, his lean muscles glistening with the water of the pool. He was just plain gorgeous. It was hard to believe it when he told me that he was bullied and not one girl liked him in the entirety of his high school. Shows how much puberty can do.

He smirked at me. I was so busy staring at him that I hadn't noticed he was done drinking his water. "You liking what you see?"

My mind was completely blank and I was immediately embarrassed as I said, "Yes."

He winked at me and laughed when he saw my red blush. "Don't worry. You're not the only one who likes what they see."

I rolled my eyes and punched his arm. Many conversations we had ended up like this. He would say something annoying, I would become exasperated, and so on. I smirked and raised a brow. "Oh really? And what exactly _do_ you like?" I flirtatiously clasped my hands together; showing off a small amount of cleavage through my modest neckline just to tease him. I had yet to wear the things from the wardrobe Aphrodite gave me, but I was planning to wear them the next day.

His green blue eyes moved to my breasts, but only for a heartbeat. His eyes lifted up to mine and he smiled back at my smirk. "Everything," his voice was just a few tones lower, but it made me feel nervous, excited, and powerful nonetheless.

"Alright, alright," Apollo walked up to us, pushing us apart, "No more leering at my sister, Percy. The sexual tension in here so tense I can hardly breathe."

I rolled my eyes and punched his arm a little harder than intended. "Shut up, Apollo." I turned back to Percy. "I do believe that I owe you an instructional class on archery?"

Percy sighed. "Uh, fine. Where's the range?" He placed a hand on my hip, much to Apollo's chagrin. I nodded to the exit and walked down through the school. It was huge, and had many different rooms to accommodate many different students' talents. The range was built a while ago for a different prodigy; some girl named Zoe Nightshade. She was apparently so good that she won enough competitions to earn the money to build the range, and I thanked her every time that I shot there.

The range was outdoors, with a small cabinet that held quivers, bows, arrows, and targets. Seats sat on the blacktop under a roof that protected it from the shade. A wall was at the left of the range so that none of the arrows, if shot correctly, would hit the wall instead of going out into the fields. It was a quaint little place.

Apollo told us that he had to, and rushed away. I watched him, that familiar pang of anxiety and guilt filling up my thoughts. Percy placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. "He's okay. I promise. You don't have to worry about him."

I sighed. "Let me guess. You know what's going on."

Percy nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. I do."

"I really wish he'd trust me enough to tell me what's going on with him." I let him grab my hand. His warmth and smell enveloped me in reassurance and care. "Okay. Where do we start?"

I nodded and went to the storage shed full of supplies. It was lit by a dim light hung up on the ceiling. I grabbed two armguards, bows, arrows, and walked back with the supplies in hand. I set them down at the end of the blacktop. "Go get the targets please," I asked Percy politely.

He nodded and dragged the heavy targets to the distance I liked, and the whole way I admired his strong arms. _I wonder_ —

 _No_ , I thought. _Not here, not now_.

I handed him the bow. "Okay. I wanna see what level you're at so I know what to help you with. Just start shooting." I backed off and shifted my weight to one foot, watching tentatively. He breathed in and nocked an arrow in the wrong place. Not only that, but he gripped the bowstring, instead of pulling it with three fingers. He shot it, but the arrow veered far left from the target.

I shook my head and tied my hair in a ponytail. I pressed my body against his hard back, his warmth seeping through my clothes, making my skin prickle. I grabbed his hand and gently placed his fingers in the right place. "Pull carefully and with your shoulders, not just with your arm muscles." I helped him pull back. "Like that," I whispered in his ear. A tremor ran down his spine; and I would be lying if I said I didn't feel important and powerful at that moment. He just made me feel that way. "Good." My voice was soft. He let go, and got a near bullseye. I stepped away and nodded, pleased.

I sent him to retrieve the arrows and he strapped the bow around his shoulder. I shifted my weight on the other foot and crossed my arms over my chest. When he came back, I instructed him on how to aim. "Make sure the red point is only for short distance, because remember that as that arrow moves through the air it will curve down and lose power, so the lowest sight is for far away targets. The middle is all about personal discretion."

Percy nodded and shot again, but not doing much better than last time. He just shrugged it off. "I was never very good." I rolled my eyes; I highly doubted he'd ever shot a bow in his whole life. How could he possibly suck at something he's never done before? Oh well, that was Percy logic for you, ladies and gentlemen.

He continued to pull and let go, and he very gradually got better and better. I applauded enthusiastically when he got a bullseye. He turned to me, pride shining in his beautiful sea green eyes. "Can I have a prize?" he asked me lightheartedly. I rolled my eyes, smirked, and lifted my head to his neck and playfully nipped at it. His breathing became erratic and he looked down at me, his eyes darkened a little.

"Your turn."

 _Oh s***_.

I squealed as his picked me up and began to pepper kisses all the way down my neck noisily. "Stop!" I said while laughing uncontrollably. The kisses were just light enough to tickle me, but hard enough to be pleasurable. It was clear he had some experience before. It was such a strange feeling, it was just his mouth, nothing extraordinary; but it felt like the most amazing thing against my skin. Something collected in my stomach, a tautness that I couldn't get rid of, and his kissing only heightened it. "You're—tickling…me!" Percy gave me a final nip under my ear, and put me down.

We both stared at each other, our breathing heavy; it was like we were testing each other: which one would speak first after that had happened?

I decided to be the first one to speak. "Percy…what was that?"

He shook his head, shaggy hair falling over his eyes, obscuring their vibrant color. "I don't know. I really don't know what to think. That was a lapse of judgement, I have a girlfriend."

I looked down at my hands. I had completely forgotten about Calypso, and guilt replaced the light feeling I felt before when he was kissing me. "Percy, I'm so sorry, I forgot, and I was just—"

Percy waved it off and put everything back in the shed. "Just…forget anything happened, okay? Forget it." I sulked a little, it was unexplainable, but I didn't want to forget. In fact, I wanted to do it again. Feel those lips against my skin again. "I don't want to forget," I said, stepping towards him. But what other choice did we have? What was I going to do, ask him to break up with Calypso, a girl he worked so hard for, over a few stolen kisses? It was beyond stupid, and I was smarter than that.

Percy stepped back, and something stabbed at my heart. "No, I just—leave me alone please, I need to think okay?" And with that, he turned to leave the range. I stared at his retreating figure, regret filling me up. I closed my eyes and imagined a perfect world, where Calypso and Annabeth didn't exist. It was just Percy and I. Just us.

oOo

"If I didn't know better," Annabeth said casually as she continued to type our research paper, "I would say you two are in a fight. But you don't seem very mad to me." She seemed bored as she continued to type; her eyes never left the screen.

Percy shifted in his chair uncomfortably. The wound was still fresh. It was only the next day after all. "No. We're not arguing." My leg twitched as Percy answered for me.

"So," Annabeth drawled as she finally turned to face us, "What is it then? Why are you guys just stoically sitting there, silent as a statue? I know for sure you're not like that Percy. And Artemis—" she looked at me—"You're certainly not like that. So what is it then?"

"Nothing," I dismissed her, slight malice fluctuating my tone. "Nothing at all."

Annabeth smiled. "Great. Then start talking. I don't work well when it's silent."

I rolled my eyes and talked to Percy about my life, and Aphrodite and everything else. I was wearing my crop top that slung over my shoulder and a light blue skirt that matched it. A whole bunch of boys were looking at me now, but I didn't mind all that much. Just as long as they didn't ask me out, I didn't care. A couple of girls gave me judging glances, even though they wore worse. I just lifted my chin up and flipped them off, especially when their looks got too nasty. One even had the nerve to say, "Slut." I guess it was a tradeoff. And when Percy had first saw me…

He looked like he wasn't even surprised. Instead he just stared, an empty look on his face. I had no doubt he was thinking about Calypso. I had smiled at him and said hello, but he was too distant. It was useless to talk to him at that point. So I'd just gone through the rest of the day, trying my best not to think about him. It wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"How's Apollo?" Percy asked me, his chin rested on his palm; his way of showing that he was bored. I just shrugged and found interest by balancing my pencil by the tip on my paper. "  
He's good. You see him at football practice, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"F***," Annabeth cursed, and I jumped. Annabeth never really cursed when we were friends. Sitting at the popular table must've really changed her and the way she acted. "You guys, come on. I can't think with all this awkward in the air." I blushed as she continued, "So can you guys get over whatever rut you're in already?"

I stared at her. What the hell happened to the Annabeth I knew? She was kind, conservative, and she had boundaries. She was so different. I remembered when she was nervous about going to the office at the beginning of the year and how freaked out she was. I remember how scared I was too, and how we both (kind of, it was more like freaked each other out even _further_ ) comforted each other. I also remembered how jealous I had been when Annabeth got three days with Percy and I only got two. How simple things had been. Well, not really.

Percy glared at her and said something I never thought I'd hear him say, and especially not to Annabeth. It showed just how confused and stressed and frustrated he was over this Calypso thing. "Can you just…shut up?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Percy," her voice was soft as she placed a hand on his upper arm; I tasted bile in my throat as she said, "Look, I know you're upset about God knows what, but you have to get over this. Who else can be strong for me?" She batted her eyes flirtatiously and stupid Percy fell for it like a retard.

He nodded and looked away. "Thank you Annabeth, for comforting me."

Annabeth smirked, looking directly at me as she said, "No problem Percy. You know I'll always be there for you when you need me."

"In which way?" I snorted.

The two of them stared back at me, clearly not pleased with my joke/insult. Percy sighed. "Artemis…would you mind if Annabeth and I talk for a minute? Alone?"

I felt slightly hurt, no I was not slightly hurt. I felt like I was being kicked in the ribs. Was I unwanted? Of course I was, because I was not like Annabeth at all. I nodded slowly and got up before walking to Jason, someone in the class I actually recognized.

"Hey," I said as I took my seat next to him.

He smiled in acknowledgement. "Hey Artemis. What brings you here? Not like I have a problem with it and all, it's just that we don't hang out all that often, you know?"

I nodded and pointed towards Percy and Annabeth, their faces too close to be considered platonic. "Percy asked me if I could go away for a while, and I obeyed. Guess I wasn't all that relevant anymore."

"I'm sorry," Jason said sympathetically. He turned to his paper and continued writing. It was silent for a few moments before I decided to break it. I was kind of like Annabeth; I didn't like silence all that much. "How's football? I think you won the last game, correct?"

Jason's chest puffed up with pride as he paused in his writing to address my question with his full attention. "Yep. I'm the one that scored the winning touchdown. It was a hard one too. I had to go through at least three quarters pf the whole opposing team, and theirs was a little bit bigger than ours." I nodded and he continues to talk animatedly about the game with me, gesticulating occasionally to emphasize his point. I tried my best to pay attention to what he was saying but I found myself looking back at Annabeth and Percy. A few times I caught Percy looking at the two of us with both envy and curiosity.

I talked to Jason about my archery and we seemed to get along well. He also told me about his predicament with Piper and Reyna. "Reyna was my ex girl, you know? She runs off with this guy named Leo and I run off with Piper, we have separate lives. And yet, she acts like a total bitch to Piper and that's not okay. I really don't know what to do, I thought she was over me, but apparently not."

I nodded in sympathy. "I totally understand. I know what it's like to have a little drama—" I never thought I'd ever say that in my whole life. I explained to him what I thought he should do, and he listened intently, nodding every once in a while.

Class was dismissed, and I was left thinking about what Annabeth and Percy were talking about and why it was so important that I had to leave.

 **A/N: He guys! Sorry that took so long, but this chapter was important, and I kept rewriting it over and over again. Next one might have the same time gap, since I have a lot of schoolwork ahead of me. Have a good week,**

 **-coolcoco98**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning with Percy on my mind. I kept thinking about his lips on my neck, the way they seemed to leave a trail of fire in their wake. I felt the tension deep in my stomach and down where I didn't pay much attention to. My mind was completely blank as I thought of sea green eyes and jet black hair.

Soon I realized with much happiness that it was the weekend, but then my mood soured once I realized that I had to work on my project. I slipped out of my comfortable sheets and soft bed before heading to the shower.

I put on a plain white tank top, since I wasn't going anywhere, and a pair of yoga pants. When I climbed down the stairs, I noticed that it was dead quiet. Apollo and Hestia were nowhere to be found. I slightly panicked until I realized that they probably were just on some errand. It was kind of late anyway. So I just made myself a quick breakfast and sat down at the table. I wondered if Apollo took our car or if I could use it to go to the art store. We often argued about how one of us would hog the car. I checked outside when I finished breakfast and cursed when I saw it was gone. I decided I'd just have to use a poster board and my old supplies from two years ago when I had to do a similar project on mitosis.

I went back to the dining table and gathered my things. I set them down on the table and looked at my notes. Percy and Annabeth had sketched the layout and I began the labels as well as the information. I felt a little bored in the middle of it and scrolled through my phone. I decided to call up Hecate, since I hadn't talked to her in a while. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey!" I chirped at her. She groaned as if she had just woke up.

"Be quiet," she said through gritted teeth. "Hangover. Headache. Want to murder someone."

"Okay then," I said, backing off a little bit and quieting my voice. I didn't know that Hecate was a drinking kind of person. It seemed like a lot of my friends weren't who I thought they were. "How are you? Anything going on?"

"No," Hecate grumbled. "Gosh Artemis, why are you always so goddamn happy?" I could imagine her seething on the other side of the line. I laughed uneasily. "Trust me, I'm not always all that happy." I thought about Percy and his predicament with Calypso. Did he still love her? Did he love me?

I didn't necessarily think I loved him. I surely liked him—he made me want to impress him, he made me feel small and weak but powerful all the same. I felt like I could talk and joke with him for hours, which was what I did with him in our tutoring sessions. But I didn't know if _love_ was the right word. It was more like a mutual…respect. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing, if he talking with Calypso, or even Annabeth.

"Percy and his f***ing cluelessness. Are really still upset about him? He's like…really stupid. I mean come on, you deserve a lot better," Hecate said, and I nearly laughed when I imagined her condescending expression.

"Does it really get better than him?" I asked, sulking a bit.

"Of course it does," Hecate said, her tone genuine, "there are plenty of fish in the sea. But look, I have to go, unfortunately. It feels like someone decided to blow up some TNT in the deep cavern of my head."

I chuckled and nodded, feeling a bit disappointed as I hung up. I had planned to talk for a while just to catch up some more. But…

The door opened, and I jumped up to greet my family. But when I saw the two figures enter the doorway, I was filled with dread. Hestia looked completely and utterly defeated, her naturally small figure seeming even smaller. Apollo's eyes were misty, almost as grey as mine. His facial expression was stoic, and his arm wrapped around Hestia's frail body. I watched them carefully, and the words couldn't come out. I wasn't quite ready for the answer to the question forming in my mind. I swallowed my fear, and asked, "Where—where were you?"

Hestia and Apollo looked at each other and sighed simultaneously. Hestia sat down with a heavy gait and Apollo sat next to her. He eyed the project I was working on and then his gaze went back to Hestia. She opened her mouth and then closed it. "I-I…I took Apollo to the doctor a few weeks ago. He said he was having pains in his abdomen and he couldn't breathe well. I thought maybe it might've been something harmless—" her voice broke, "B-But, he has c-c-c-cancer. In his…"

I was struck, felt like I was slapped. Was this what he's been hiding from me? I breathed in, hoping that this was a curable cancer, one that they could treat with chemotherapy or phalanxiphor. She had said something about his lungs…

"Brain."

And then all of my hopes were ripped, shredded, smashed, and tossed into an incinerator. There were no cures for a tumor in the brain. I felt dizzy as I got up and felt like puking. Had my friends known about this? How could they have _not_ told me?! It was the most _ridiculous_ thing I'd ever heard! The tears pooled in my eyes, and I cried uncontrollably. I couldn't stop.

"My baby brother…m-my *hic* b-b-baby b-brother…" I got up and moved to his side. Thinking he was going to be embraced, he opened up his arms in invitation. Instead, I slapped him. Not hard, but with just enough force to communicate I was angry with him. He was a little shocked though. And then I swooped down and hugged him, squeezed the life right out of him. "Why? Why?" I repeated the phrase over and over again, not wanting it to true. Come on, what the f***?! My brother was eighteen years old! What could he have _possibly_ done wrong to deserve that?!

Apollo placed a hand on my back and rubbed up and down. It was too ironic to bear. Apollo, the boy who wanted to be a doctor, the best doctor when he grew up, had cancer. And I cried for his lost future, I cried for his lost youth. "W-Where is it positioned?" I'd heard that brain tumors in the front of the brain interrupted with the person's personality. I didn't want to lose who Apollo was. It was the worst kind of death.

Hestia pointed in the back of her head. "It's in the back. He's got about six months left. He'll have trouble with moving and motor skills in the last two months. He wants to continue playing football for as long as he can."

I sniffed and nodded. I gazed at his blond hair, and realized just how beautiful my brother was. I thought I could love no man more than I loved my brother. "How were you able to hide this from me? _Why_ did you hide this from me?"

"I didn't want to make you sad. I wanted you to be able to grieve for the shortest amount of time possible, and have good memories of me before I died," Apollo explained, but it wasn't sufficient enough for me.

"Did you know about this at the beginning of the year? You haven't been spending much tie with me all year." I stared at him, hoping my silver eyes would unnerve him.

"No I didn't," Apollo shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was…in a relationship with Aphrodite at first. I didn't want you to know, we thought you'd be upset, and try to interfere. And then this came up…and then I had another reason, and I'm so sorry Artemis."

"You should be, asshole. I love you so much…please don't die," I begged, even though it wasn't exactly directed towards him. Maybe it was toward a god I didn't believe in, or an angel, but it wasn't to him. Apollo grinned, "I won't, not for six months."

I smacked him again. "This is serious, you jackass!"

"Are you going to call me cuss words for the rest of my life?" He asked, rubbing his red cheek. I shook my head and I began to wail while clinging to his arm. It was times like that that I wished I had a father to guide me. But I didn't exactly know where my father was or if he was alive, and I wasn't going to go looking for him. I briefly wondered what he would say if he learned his son was dying. He probably wouldn't care, since he'd never seen either of us in our lifetimes.

Hestia moved to my side and comforted me. We all cried together…well Apollo, the one who was actually sick, just sat there, tears pooling into his eyes, but not actually falling. It was then I realized that I'd never seen him cry before. He'd always been that tough football guy to me, even when we were young. All of the girls liked him because of this. "Do our friends know?" I asked, still crying. I tried not to imagine what I looked like.

"Yes. I asked them to keep this a secret," Apollo answered as he looked down at his feet. "I'm…so, so sorry, Artemis."

I rubbed my arms, suddenly feeling cold. Wanting to break down crying again, I said in a shaky voice, "It's alright. I understand." And I did. I understood why he hid it from me, and in fact, I was slightly grateful for it. I didn't want to suffer like this. I felt as though my heart was being torn to pieces and my head felt like it was going to split in two after putting in so much effort to keep myself from crying. "I love you Apollo."

"I love you too, Artemis."

oOo

I finished up my project, and I felt somewhat elated that I could have it done days before the deadline. I fixed the poster up a bit before snapping a photo and sending it to Percy and Annabeth for any possible feedback; even though I was generally pretty satisfied with it.

I immediately got a text from Percy and Annabeth afterwards. It was a group chat, so they both saw it.

 _It's perfect. Then again, everything you do and make is perfect :) -Percy Jackson_

 _Hahahaha LOL Seaweed Brain, such a flirt, as always –Annabeth Chase_

 _Don't call me that :( -Percy Jackson_

 _But…that's what you are…-Annabeth Chase_

I decided to text back, because I didn't want to see that conversation unfold. Percy was tough on the outside, but on the inside he was very…sensitive. I felt like I just wanted to run and comfort him, I could imagine the kicked puppy expression on his face.

 _So should I call you bitch? 'Cos that's what YOU are –Artemis Olympia_

 _Slut. I don't have anything to say about that poster of yours other than it looks like garbage –Annabeth Chase_

A few minutes later, Percy texted back:

 _Thanks, Arty, but…you didn't have to say that. Please realize Annabeth's my friend too. –Percy Jackson_

I giggled and then typed back:

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…..-Artemis Olympia_

He didn't respond.

I headed to my bedroom, and slammed the door closed. I slid down the wall and cried. I cried for my lost friend, my brother's lost future, and the loss of the friendship I had with Percy.

oOo

Percy Jackson leaned forward, closer to his mirror, and adjusted his hair. She always said it was messy. He cared about what she thought of him. He threw away the bag of Doritos he had finished (he wanted to keep his room clean so she wouldn't nag him about it) and settled on his bed. He imagined him in his mind—and that day, when she had worn that skirt—Gods, she was taunting him. She was so beautiful, so goddamn beautiful. And he felt so guilty of thinking about her body and how it would feel pressed against him and not his real girlfriend's. It wasn't like him, no, not at all, he wasn't like that—

And yet, he was thinking about her even as he hit the call button.

And Calypso's angelic face appeared, her smile bright. She was wearing full makeup that day; and it made her look all the more elegant. She wore a pretty sundress and Ray-Bans were slid over her head. She looked like she was going to a photoshoot for a summer magazine. Percy blushed in shame as he compared her honey colored hair to Artemis's soft red. Her caramel colored eyes gazed into his, _not silver_ he thought, and her eyebrows drew together in concern. "Percy? Percy, are you all right?"

He shook his head and forced a small smile on his face so that she wouldn't inquire about his strange behavior. "No. There's nothing wrong. Nothing at all." ( **See my reference there? ;)** )

She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but decided against it, even though she remained suspicious. "How's that friend of yours?" Percy had told her about Apollo a little while ago, and she made sure to ask about him every time they talked. She was a sympathetic person; she held concern for others. And yet she had another man in the same room, whom she was planning to go on a beach date with. She didn't know why she bothered with Percy anymore. She loved him, oh yes, they were longtime friends, and he had lost his virginity to her. She assumed that he must've had a special connection with her and all, and she didn't want him to b heartbroken when she broke the news to him. "Is he alright?"

Percy shrugged. "Dying. He's dying, and he told me via text he just told Artemis."

Calypso narrowed her eyes. Percy's eyes lit up in an unexplainable way when he said her name, and she knew Artemis was Apollo's sister, so by that logic he could've just said…

"Whatever," she mumbled quietly, "I'm thinking too much into this. It doesn't matter anyway."

"What?" Percy asked dumbly, his eyelashes batting up and down. He was the epitome of innocence. "Nothing," Calypso dismissed with a wave of a hand. She raised a hand to the screen and whispered intimately, "I miss you, baby. When can I visit?"

"I-I um…I can s-set something up…" Percy scratched the back of his neck, blushing furiously. He felt a though he was reduced back to that loser boy he was in freshman year. It was easy to forget that he was the same person as the one he saw in the family photo album pictures.

Calypso smirked, content that she could still manipulate him like putty in her hands. She moved closer, and seeing the same intimidated freshman boy that she knew, said, "Gods baby, I've missed you so so much. You're so _sexy_."

He blushed deeper in reaction and rubbed his neck and smiled at her sheepishly. "U-Uh…" He didn't know what to say. Artemis kept invading his mind, and he tried frantically to say something. Percy needed to act confident and mature; but words couldn't come out.

There was a snicker that sounded from the room that Calypso was in; and it surprised both of them. It was almost as if that person thought this was all a joke. "Who was that?" Percy asked. Calypso waved it off coolly. "It's just my sister. Probably laughing with her boyfriend."

Percy shrugged, accepting the explanation. "Any new news? Did you get your forms all completed for Stanford already?" Ever since Percy knew her, she'd been wanting to be a botanist and graduate from Stanford. She had the perfect GPA, was the captain of the cheerleading team, starred in two plays, and had sold an art project to a museum (while simultaneously writing a novel) for a whopping one million. Compared to Percy's messy and unsophisticated life, Calypso was the epitome of the human race. But he didn't feel jealous. He felt amazing that Calypso was happy and successful. He once dreamed that one day he would marry that woman, he would move back to Long Island and have a family with her. He didn't want a gaggle of kids; just two, a boy and a girl. And then he met Artemis. And it all changed.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I have no doubt I'll get in without a hitch. Have you started to prepare for college, Percy?" Calypso's eyes drilled into his, and she wore that expression that said, _I already know the answer to that question and you should know I am incredibly disappointed in you_.

"Um," Percy looked away. She'd yell at him if he answered. She'd start calling stupid, she'll—

"Um, yeah. I did. I think I want to be a marine biologist, I'd probably go somewhere around this area since we're already so close to the sea. There's bound to be a community college with strong education in that field," he said, looking away. Would she yell at him?

"How's school?" she asked kindly, smiling at him. She wanted to ease Percy's mind. He seemed incredibly nervous. "Is it getting better? Are you understanding the topics?"

He scratched the back of his neck and averted his gaze. "Uh, yeah…I um, have…tutors…"

An image of him kissing Artemis's neck flashed his mind and he was forced to look away, beyond ashamed. The guilt weighed down on him, and he was afraid he was going to be crushed by its pressure. "How's Sally?" Calypso asked him, although there was a slight look of distaste on her face. There was still a lot of bad blood between them.

Percy smiled. "Oh, she's great. She published a new book…" And he spoke about his mother for another ten minutes, and Calypso pretended to be interested. She was proud of herself because she hadn't yawned once his entire time talking. _I should be an actor_ , she praised herself.

They talked about what they were going to do after high school, and Calypso told him all the scandals at his old high school. He laughed when he learned about Will and his antics, as well as the Stolls. He asked about Grover and Calypso said that he and Juniper had a falling out, as was expected. "But they'll get back together soon," she said dismissively.

Percy said goodnight to her and changed into different clothes. He looked in the mirror. And staring back at him was that boy he last saw almost four years ago. He sighed. Calypso always made him feel so weak, so small, just like the Percy he had struggled to forget and be rid of. But he shook his head and headed downstairs. He had a tutoring session with Artemis in ten minutes.

 **A/N: It's funny how I've done everything I said I** ** _wouldn't_** **do in Chapter 5…**

 **So…I am really sorry that this updating thing is taking so long. Writing hasn't been my top priority so much, with my AP exams coming up…so stressful!**

 **But I've noticed that my number of favorites have declined, in all of my stories. Chapter 8 got almost 20 reviews whereas chapter 9 got less than 10. I'm not really the kind of person who's all that into numbers…but I've decided to encourage reviews, I promise this: If a chapter reaches 15 reviews, I GARUNTEE that the next update will be posted within a week after the chapter reaches 15 reviews. So…yeah. Also, next chapter will be the one featuring the OCs. Have a fantastic weekend,**

 **-coolcoco98**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I clutched my books close to my chest as I walked down the halls. I looked around with a curious look on my face. All the girls looked at me disgust; some guys too, and I wondered if I was wearing something or my hair wasn't as good as I thought it was; all curled and all that. I'd even wore a pretty headband that I had bought in middle school. I was wearing a pretty long sleeved shirt that was a midnight blue and a beige skirt. I'd even gone to the bathroom to check to see if I had raccoon eyes or something. When I had found that I looked as I had when I got ready that morning, I shook my head and left for first period.

Percy attempted to sit next to me, but I rejected him with a slight shake of my head. We still needed our space, and even after out tutoring session, he seemed very distant, and even kind of uncomfortable. I was definitely upset that he was still thinking over _that_ ; and I had actually talked to his brother more than I had talked to him.

Percy nodded when he saw that I didn't want to sit with him, and went a respectful distance. Jason saw that I was sitting alone and sat next to me, a small smile on his face. "Wassup Art?"

"Art?" I asked quizzically, a slight look of disgust on my face. "Art" made me sound like an old man. I really wished that he wouldn't stick with that nickname.

"What? Don't like it?" Jason asked, his eyebrows creasing. When I told him no, he only looked up at the ceiling and looked back down at me with his electric blue eyes. They were so different from Percy's—they were breathtaking in two completely different ways—Jason's eyes were so full of life and energy; bright. Percy's were calm, and such a beautiful color, they were mesmerizing. "I need to think of another nickname for you, Silver Eyes. I give all of my friends nicknames."

"You're my friend now?" I asked, smiling, and with an eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah," Jason said, scratching the back of his neck. "You're nice, and hey, at least I know you can help me with my calculus homework without yelling at me…" And then he mumbled under his breath, "Unlike Annabeth." _So_ , I thought, _she tutors him too_.

I shrugged. "Well, you never know until you try."

"Really?" Jason asked, his blue eyes twinkling with joy. "You'll tutor me, for real?"

I nodded, and smiled. He must've really hated Annabeth's teaching methods that he was actually happy to be tutored by _me_. "For real."

He hugged me, and over his shoulder I spotted Percy glaring at his back. When his gaze lifted and saw me looking at him, he blushed crimson and turned around abruptly. "Shit," I heard him say faintly. I wondered what he was so frustrated about. He was fingering the material of his shirt near the small of his back like he usually did when he was stuck on a problem during one of our tutoring sessions. I narrowed my eyes and separated from Jason. He smelled like a mix of clean laundry and cologne.

"So," I said, and handed him a piece of paper. "Write down your address and phone number and we'll set up a date."

"Um, actually," Jason rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed, "Can we go to your house? I mean, I already know where you live, since Apollo asked me to come over once or twice."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, sensing his obvious discomfort. I felt really bad for him. I'd heard from my friend Thalia that…their mother wasn't the most stable person. "Oh, sure, you can just call me and come over either on Tuesday or the weekends. I tutor Percy on Wednesday, so I'm not available then."

Jason nodded and smiled. "I really can't tell you how happy I am. Thalia would kill me if I failed calculus."

I copied his movements and grinned. "I totally understand. My mom would kill me if she learned that I was failing. Like really, and Apollo would be the one to pin me down."

Jason laughed and Chiron entered the room. He said very cheerily and told everyone to form groups. I was paired with Phoebe and a boy named Eric Flores. They sat next to me as we translated. I decided to talk with them to pass the time. "Hi Hi," Phoebe said shyly as I greeted her and Eric only lifted his head in greeting. We worked on the translation for a while and by the end of it I felt exhausted. As a bonus, I made a new friend. While Phoebe was a little strange, she was sweet and from what I could see, very smart. Eric only dismissed me and spent most of the time talking to Leo about midfield strategies.

I was talking with Jason as we walked to calculus. I felt good that I could finally get a break from all this Percy and Annabeth drama. It was fraying my nerves. People kept giving me foul expressions and eventually I got so tired of it I started flipping them off. Jason chuckled as I double flipped off a girl who said, "Tramp."

We walked into calculus class and Ms. Chase looked at me with a disturbed look on her face. Seriously, what is up with people?!

We started review on logarithms (I know, highly un-advanced, but it was review) and Ms. Chase purposefully ignored me every time I raised my hand. "Mr. Gray."

Ethan answered, "Um, log of 64 equals 15."

"Correct," Athena said looking bored. She looked to me, and said, "Ms. Olympia, why don't you graph this, hm?"

I nodded, unsure that could graph the logarithm correctly, and sauntered to the board. I unconsciously tugged my skirt out of nervousness. Grabbing a piece of chalk, I began graphing the logarithm. As I was up there, I heard people whispering and laughing and I realized with embarrassment that they were laughing at _me_. I turned and unconsciously wrapped my arms around my chest and torso. I sat back down and saw that I had a really horrid stain on the side of my skirt and it had spread to the back. And I was beyond mortified when I realized what had caused the stain. I felt like crying. People were still giggling, and it was a scene from a movie. I kept my head up and continued with my work. "At least we know she's not pregnant," the bitch two seats left of me said. I glared at her, and she had the decency to look a little guilty.

I was Artemis, I was _not_ gossiped about. I would never become humiliated, my heart was made of ice. No one could ever successfully break that breach. I would stay strong, because I was Artemis Olympia.

So I squared my shoulders and held my chin up. They would not succeed in bringing me down. With my eyes closed, I breathed in and out, feeling the tension along my spine slowly loosening. I continued to take diligent notes, and the rest of the class period continued. There was just one problem. I kept thinking about what that girl said and my horrible skirt stain.

When class ended, I rushed to my locker for gym, trying my absolute best not to be seen. My skirt was probably why people were looking at me like I was the vilest girl in the school. I reached my locker and grabbed my gym clothes. I felt really guilty and slutty when I put on my tight workout shirt and the short shorts that stuck to every atom on my upper thigh that was meant for the best mobilization. I didn't really want to leave the room but I absolutely had to. My science teacher would've given me a million suspensions if I was late again.

So with my proud and confident face on, I marched into the hallway, only to slip on the wet floor, earning a loud chorus of guffaws from my peers. My face flushed red with embarrassment and frustration that this day was not going my way. I'd never been so humiliated. Even in freshman year. I picked myself up, wishing Aphrodite was there to help me out and give me one of her spare clothes. Because there was now a water mark on my ass.

oOo

"How was your day?"

"Hellish," I answered Percy, looking at him as we walked to Blackjack. He fished for his keys and unlocked the car. Slamming the backpack on the car floor, I plopped into the front seat. Luckily my shorts had dried out, but it didn't keep guys from checking me out, including Percy. His eyes trailed over my body only for a second but he did it nonetheless. I'd never been too insecure about my body before, the most I'd ever been was when I was as flat as a board for the beginning of my high school career. But even that changed, and I was one of the few girls who didn't really have anything to worry about. But still, when he had done that I shivered and felt the impulse to conceal myself. I worried that perhaps I wasn't quite up to standards. They mustve been high, given how he looked. And Calypso…he'd shown me that picture of her and all of my assumptions were accurate. I was so…different, almost so that I was not pretty at all.

"And why was that?" asked Percy curiously as he started the ignition.

"You didn't see it?" I asked him, hoping that he would say no with all of my willpower.

He looked to me, and his eyes trailing down my body, he said softly, "Nope. I have no idea what you're talking about." He closed his eyes for a second; as if to recuperate himself, and focused on the road.

I breathed a sigh of relief and slipped down the seat. "Good. Because it was horrible. Not to mention that we have to take our final exams. Now that really sucks. I guess we'll have to really amp up our review in our sessions, huh? So I was thinking about reviewing finding the tangent of some triangles, and you had a lot of trouble with Pythagorean theorem, so that needs to be reviewed. You need to understand trigonometry before you understand calculus."

"Percy?" I asked him. I waved a hand in front of his face. He really needed to focus. He finally looked at me. "Hm?"

"What are you going to do for college?"

"I'm probably going to a community college. I want to be a marine biologist, I suppose. To be honest," He sulked a little in his seat, "I really don't know what I want to be. I've always wanted to be an actor or something, but marine biology's always fascinated me. I have no hope for that though. I have a 3.0 GPA and I have nothing to show for myself other than I played sports."

"Percy, we've been over this already," I said, placing a hand on his bicep. And my gods, the muscles felt so good under my palm. "You are an amazing person, Percy. And you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. You're smart. And with the right enthusiasm, a good community college _will_ accept you."

Percy smiled at me, his smile he was so beautiful, he was so absolutely gorgeous. I placed a hand on his cheek, thankful we were in front of his house and not still driving.

We stayed still, our mouths so close but not actually touching. Just a small fraction of a movement and our lips would—

And then he pressed his lips up to mine. His lips were hesitant—almost like he was fighting his own self—but soon they were pressed up against my lips with a gentle pressure. Every sense that I had was on an overload, everything was _Percy_ , all I could feel was Percy, and all I could smell was his intoxicating scent of the ocean and cologne. A shocking sensation rippled down my spine and I froze. I didn't know how to do this. Percy awkwardly leaned even farther forward, the car's dashboard in the way; allowing only limited contact.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer than I ever thought a male would ever get. My hatred of them melted away as his hands found purchase on my hips. My whole body felt like it was buzzing, and then I felt his tongue skim across my bottom lip. I gasped at the sensation and my hands leapt up into his hair. I had always wondered what his dark locks felt like; whether they were as soft as I thought. He groaned and shifted so he was fully facing me.

My whole body pulsed with the rhythm of his kisses, and he was teasing my lips open by gently nibbling on my top lip, our tongues joined and danced together. He tasted like the blue chocolate cookies his mother had made for me—sweet and familiar and strange all at the same time. I moaned and my hands slipped back to his shoulders to steady myself. All of the feelings that I had suppressed had uncovered themselves and were coming back with full force.

It was nothing like I had ever felt before—nothing was as good as this.

Maybe I wasn't not pretty like Calypso. Maybe I didn't kiss as good as her, maybe I'd never amount to her. Maybe I wasn't even a good kisser. But right then, he was kissing _me_.

"Artemis," he whispered, and ran his nose along my neck. "You tasted amazing."

The enchantment of the kiss wore off and I jerked back. "Percy…" I shook my head. "We shouldn't have done that. Calypso…she's still your girlfriend." I sighed and looked out the car window as I patted my hair back down. I hadn't even noticed his hands grabbing fistfuls of my hair. "You really shouldn't lead me on like that." I looked back to him and began to run my fingers through his hair in attempt to tidy it up. "I don't deserve it. And that…that was my first kiss and I," I looked away, ashamed, "I kissed a boy who's already been taken. Gods, I'm so horrible."

"No Artemis, it's not like that—"

I sighed. "Let's just go inside."

I slung my backpack onto my shoulder and I felt tears well up in my eyes, the danger of falling imminent. Percy opened the door for me, a look of concern on his face. Sally chirped a greeting at me, and upon seeing my lips, smirked slyly. "Would either one of you like a drink?"

I declined politely and we went upstairs to his room. "I'm very happy you kept it clean," I said as I set down my backpack. Percy blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah…well…"

And then his phone was ringing—I recognized it as the ringtone for a Skype call. Percy narrowed his eyes at it and then lifted the phone to his ear. "What's going on, Calypso? Are you alright?" He frowned and then his eyes went wide. I somewhat wondered what was going on. He turned to me and then mouthed, 'She's freaking out.'

"I'm so sorry, baby, it's really horrible you got rejected, I mean, you're pretty perfect, I mean—"

And then suddenly I couldn't listen anymore. I shot up, gathered my things; and without looking back went downstairs. Any elation I had felt from the kiss had melted into pure jealousy.

I decided it would have only been awkward if I had stayed, watching Percy console his girlfriend. So I defended myself walking out on him as I ate some of the bean dip Sally made for me. "Sooooo…" Sally said, her hands folded up in her lap. "Did you kiss my son?"

I choked on my bean dip from the shock that she was so blunt about it. "Uh…" I really didn't know how to answer that. So I settled on: "Um, it was more like _he_ kissed _me_ …?"

Sally laughed. "Oh silly, it's the same exact thing. But let me tell you," she leaned closer to me, "I'm happy it's you. Trust me, we elderlies are good judges of character. I never liked Calypso, I always suspect she's just using him. And Annabeth…she's so apathetic. And I can tell you really care for Percy. My son deserves more than he gets, and I want to see him happy. Every mother wants to see her child to be happy. And I'll inform you that he is so smitten with you it's hard not to call it love. Don't be nervous, just go for it. No regrets."

 _No regrets_.

Somehow I couldn't imagine myself being the kind of person who has no regrets. I was always the kind of person who couldn't let something go, or forgive myself. It was what fueled me to be better at _any_ trade I took up. I was afraid to make mistakes. In anything.

Percy came downstairs soon after, and we focused on tangents for the rest of the day. I walked outside, remembering how Apollo would come and pick me up when I tutored at Percy's. Ever since he reached the six months left to live mark, he was "Hazardous" to the road due to his deterioration of his motor skills and he lost his license. So I had to get a ride home from Hestia instead. She smiled at me, and like Sally, her eyes widened in shock, disbelief, and somehow relief when she saw my lips.

We drove home, and I debated whether or not to tell her what happened that day. I decided that it wasn't that big of a deal and that I could handle it by myself. I was Artemis Olympia, after all.

 **A/N: I think that was probably the fastest update ever. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with the Pertemis scene there. I'm just telling you guys now that it won't get much farther than that, but their relationship will definitely develop in…that sense.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to two awesome reviewers: Alphakroc, because their review was a total highlight of my day, it was so humorous. The second is** **ShadowHunteroftheShadows** **due to their beautiful and thoughtful poems. Thank you so much for those, you have some serious talent, dude. I can't write poems to save my life.**

 **But all of you readers are amazing, thank you so much. Every chapter is dedicated to** ** _each and every one_** **of you guys.**

 **I'll give you a shout out next chapter if your review makes me laugh the hardest (or you write, like, the best review of all time).**

 **-coolcoco98**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Artemis," Apollo said. I jumped out of my skin, the covers falling off of me as I was in extreme surprise. It was in the middle of the night, everything was pitch black and I did not expect my brother to give me such a rude awakening. "What?" I said, my voice was dreary with sleep, but I was scared. There was just something about Apollo's tone that scared me out of my wits.

"I'm—I'm not," his arm weakly shook mine, and he shook his head, "Not good. Mouth—" I stared at him in disbelief and misunderstanding. I had no idea what he was trying to communicate with me, but I learned later on that he was telling me that his mouth literally wasn't obeying him easily and that he couldn't talk well. I was terrified, he seemed weak and I was worried. "Apollo. Apollo what's wrong?"

"Ar—Artemis…" he fainted, and I screamed.

"Artemis! Apollo?!" Loud footsteps reached my ears, the lights were flicked on and I saw my brother, my beloved brother, lying on the ground before me. I screamed again and Hestia rushed over to us and held Apollo in her arms as she called 911. "Yes, my—my son, he fainted. 7865, East Fake Street. From what I can tell he's only been down for a minute or so." She nodded and then hung up. "Ten minutes too long for him." She then positioned him flat on his back and pressed her fingers to his neck and felt for a pulse. "He's alive," she said, although it was no comfort to me or her.

"Mom," I said, "I'm scared." _And powerless_ , I added to myself. I didn't know what to do. It felt cruel to just stand there and do nothing, but there was nothing I could do. I walked over to my nightstand and called Aphrodite. I remember he told me that he was dating her at some point. She deserved to know what was happening.

It may have been in the middle of the night, but Aphrodite answered her phone anyway. When you're popular at school, you tend to have a habit of answering your phone no matter what. "Hello? Artemis, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, it's my brother, he's not okay. He fainted. We called an ambulance, they're probably going to take him to the closest hospital," I said.

It was silent for a few moments, and then she said, "I'll be there soon. I'm on my way."

I nodded and hung up the phone and called Hecate. She was kind of friends with him, since I was friends with her they saw each other often, so I told her where to go and she said she was on her way. I hung up yet again and dialed Percy. "Come on, come on, answer!" Unfortunately it headed straight to voicemail. I glanced back at Hestia and she was giving Apollo CPR. "It's too soon, too soon," she muttered to herself.

The phone beeped and I left him a message. "Percy, I need you. Apollo just fainted and I don't know what to do. Please answer. The ambulance is taking him to the nearest hospital. _Please_ meet me there." I hit the end call button and prayed that he would receive my message. The likelihood was small though; given that it was in the middle of the night, he probably didn't hear his phone, and why would he get up to even listen to the message. He didn't know how important it was. I looked back down at my brother, and wished I was in his place. I wished that he was conscious and I wished that I knew what to do to help him. I also wished life wasn't so cruel. What were the odds that my strong, robust brother would get brain cancer? By the gods I wanted to punch a wall.

The doorbell rang and I ran down the stairs to answer the door. Men in uniforms rushed in and asked me where Apollo was. I pointed upstairs, unable to speak, and only a minute later I saw him on a stretcher, looking as white as a sheet. Tears were streaming down my face, my eyes red. Hestia was soon behind them and she went to the car. I took the driver's seat and we rushed to the hospital with them. When we got there, we were forced to sit in the waiting room. Aphrodite and Hecate were already there, giving me looks of sympathy. They stood up and wrapped me into their arms. I didn't hold back. It felt like I would never stop, like I had a never ending water supply.

"Artemis…I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Is Apollo going to be okay? The doctors gave him another five months though," their words melded together in my mind and I couldn't distinguish who was saying what. I just cried, no words were coming out of my mouth. What if he died? What would I do? I tried to comfort myself in their embrace, but the weight in my chest grew heavier and heavier until that was all I could think about.

"Percy, she's over here," I think Hecate said, and she pointed to me. "I think she needs someone to talk to."

 _Percy_? _Wait, is Percy here_? I parted from Aphrodite and Hecate and turned around to see Percy in his pajamas, fuzzy slippers, and horrid bedhead. But he was just as attractive as he always was. I stared at him for a few moments, taking in the fact that he was there, that he heard my message. I collapsed into his arms and he cradled my head in his hands. We weren't in a relationship, not even close, but he chanced a kiss on the forehead anyway. It brought warmth and it calmed me down a little. He groomed my hair and pecked me on the lips as well. "What happened Artemis?"

"He's j-just came to m-m-me, told me that his mouth…or something, he was really weak and he fell on the ground. Hestia came in and called the ambulance. And now…we're here." I buried my face into his t-shirt, my tears leaking into the cloth. "Sorry," I sniffled. "I got your shirt wet."

"Oh well," he said, and wrapped his arms around me firmly. Heat emanated off of him in waves. I closed my eyes, finally starting to relax. He guided us over to a chair and I curled up on top of him. People gave us weird looks, but it was a hospital. People do weird stuff at hospitals. He ran his hands through my hair in a comforting gesture. I was soothed by his heartbeat, keeping me steady. There was just something therapeutic about it. Aphrodite and Hecate chatted quietly, almost as if they were afraid to disturb me. Percy would answer them and give his own contribution to the conversation and I would feel a vibration in his chest every time.

"Artemis?" he whispered to me.

"Yes Percy?" I croaked out. Aw man, I probably looked like hell, what with my fussed up hair and red eyes.

"I…um…made a small and minor mistake."

I shot up and glared at him. "Percy…what did you do?"

"I may have told Annabeth that he was here…Aphrodite told me that you guys were friends for really long time and…she probably knows Apollo, if you get what I mean." Percy looked really guilty and nervous. I groaned in frustration. I had so hoped he wouldn't do that. I just sighed afterwards and collapsed back onto his chest. "Whatever," I breathed. Percy relaxed immediately, but when I looked up to him his eyebrows were raised. "What?"

He leaned down and whispered, "I thought you didn't like her." I shivered as his lips brushed against my earlobe. I shook my head. "I don't."

Percy shrugged at my questioning look. "I just thought that maybe…you know….you wouldn't let her see Apollo. I could call her if you'd like, I could say maybe—"

"No, no, I wouldn't do that. You're right, she's still his friend I guess. He didn't stop talking to her anyway. From what I can remember." I laid my head back against his chest. I was still slightly shaking from the shock of seeing Apollo, my once robust brother, lying on the ground, appearing almost dead. Percy was right to call Annabeth. While I did not personally want her there, it didn't mean that she shouldn't see him. That logic is ridiculous. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to cry. I'd heard from Aphrodite that Annabeth had spread rumors that I gave out free sexual services. Annabeth was my friend. Such a great person, she was, but she was so vengeful it literally stung me to think about it.

I really hoped Percy didn't hear such rumors. I knew that he wouldn't believe it, but still. It just put me in a really bad light.

Luckily, Aphrodite had told me, she had expulsed the ridiculous rumors. I was thankful for it.

A small infinity of a few minutes later I heard footsteps approach us. I looked up and saw a worried looking Annabeth. I wanted to scoff at the look. How can someone so cruel to the sister of a sick boy be worried about him? She was dressed in a tight tank top and short pajama shorts, showcasing her slim curves. Everything about her was slim. I was jealous. As soon as she came in eye contact with me, I shoved my face back into Percy's chest. Percy shuffled forward with me clinging to him still. It must've looked pretty funny.

"Annabeth," Percy said, smiling, "How are you? Thank you for coming here on such short notice." I wanted to punch a wall. I wished that he knew the things she said and did to me.

Annabeth nodded. "Of course. Anything for you, Percy."

Percy shuffled closer. She came closer. I laughed and turned around before blurring out foolishly, "He already kissed me, bitch!" It wasn't loud, actually, it was a whisper, but it was just enough for her to gasp and for Percy to hear and let go of me for the first time in almost a half an hour. I was sweaty in places I didn't even realize because of his body heat. I came closer to her. I kept my voice low. All of the possessiveness and frustration that had been building broke like a dam. "Look, I know you have feelings for him. Throughout the whole school year I've seen you flirt with him in your weird way. I know the way you act when you like somebody. You are shy, and then insult them relentlessly. Well, guess what? That's not gonna work. You can't expect someone to start liking you back my insulting them, that's stupid. Oh yeah, and quit calling Percy Seaweed Brain. He doesn't like it. Nice try on this one, why don't you go march into school with your little shorts and use that strategy in someone else, 'cause your target's already taken. By me."

I glared at her angrily, tired that she would never Percy alone. And then I heard a loud laugh pierce the silence like a knife. Annabeth strolled up to me easily and crossed her arms over her chest. "Percy isn't some kind of prize to be won, Artemis. You've got to take his feelings in account, you can't act like some dog scrambling for a bone-"

"His feelings, hah! I have taken them in account, he was the one who kissed me in the first place!" I argued back at her. It was almost laughable that she thought I kissed him without his consent. "And even then here he had his arms around me. Oh yes, he has no feelings for me. Tell me if he's done any of that and I'll leave you alone. If you say no, you leave me alone."

Annabeth seemed to shift from foot to foot, looking for a way to dodge Artemis's question. But then, at last the person they had been arguing over spoke up. "Annabeth's right, Artemis." Annabeth looked at me with a smug smile and I felt hurt. Was he really saying she was right, after everything we'd done before? "I'm not some prize to be won. I'm already taken, and you know that Artemis. I'm still dating Calypso. So can you guys stop fighting? Please?"

I looked away in shame and humiliation. Now everyone knew I had kissed a taken boy. I flushed red and saw Aphrodite and Hecate looking at me with shocked expressions. Percy realized his mistake and gave me an apologetic look. Aphrodite asked after a few minutes of deafening silence, "Is this true?"

I looked away. "Yeah. It is."

My friends looked a little surprised to say at the very least. Aphrodite shook her head and Hecate looked stupefied. The silence thickened and I shifted uncomfortably. This was what I was afraid of. I was afraid they would judge me like that. I kicked my feet on the ground and wrapped my arms around my torso. Annabeth's mouth had hung open in shock, but she closed it, only to speak again. I really wished she knew how to shut up every once in a while when no one wanted to hear her. "Artemis, I never pegged you as that kind of girl."

"Yeah, well, in the days that you were a nice person, you weren't judgmental enough to peg someone as anything," I snapped back. If anyone should fill the silence, it really shouldn't have been her.

I turned away and walked out of the hospital. I needed some fresh air, and I was just some selfish teenager who didn't even think about her brother in his hospital bed. I suddenly remembered why I basically swore off boys all those years ago. They weren't worth the trouble. I felt sympathetic, and angry towards Percy. He kissed me, and still says that he is taken by Calypso. I wished that he could just make up his mind. He was half-in, half-out, but he never truly left me alone. I thought about Calypso, how he said she was perfect, how he consoled her on the phone. He'd never do something like that to me. Because I wasn't perfect, not like her. And the fact he humiliated me like that…the fact that I had humiliated _myself_ like that… _of course_ Percy wasn't a prize to be won, he wasn't a possession!

I burst the doors open and walked out into the front of the hospital. I saw all the decorations, the adornments and the complex architecture of the building. It must've taken a lot of money to build all this. _Money they could've used for research for my brother_ , I thought bitterly. I sat down on a bench, and tried to forget all I had gone through. My embarrassing day at school, Percy, Annabeth, Apollo. All of it I wanted erased forever from my memory. But I couldn't erase what those people have done to affect my life. My life in freshman through junior years seemed so far away. I had new responsibilities. What I did now would affect my whole life moving forward.

I wondered what Hestia would think, if she was disappointed in me. I let trying to impress Percy get the better of me. Over and over again. I looked down at my pajamas and cried. I was so different. Life was so different. There was too much change all in such a little time. I tested my morals, a stupid teenager I must've been.

"Artemis," Aphrodite said softly, sitting next to me. "Are you alright? Artemis. Look at me."

"Gods, my life is so f***ed up."

"So is everyone's," Aphrodite giggled. I glared at her. "This isn't funny," I said simply.

"Not saying it is," Aphrodite cleared her throat, sounding serious. "You seem very tired. You should go back home, and sleep. The doctors said he's stable, he'll be fine."

"How do they know that?"

Aphrodite shrugged. "Science-y stuff, I guess."

I laughed at her and got up. I hugged her tight. "Is Hestia coming?"

"No, she said shes staying with Apollo. And she told me that before you say youre staying too, shes ordering you back home. 'This instant,' to put it in her own words. Oh, I almost forgot something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small teddy bear. How had I not noticed the lump in her dress? She handed it to me and I snatched it from her before studying it intently. It was a beige teddy bear that had an apologetic expression on it and it was holding a big heart that said, _OOPS_!

I laughed. "I suppose you know that is from Percy," Aphrodite grinned widely. "He got it from the hospital store. Don't ask me what the hell he was thinking, but he was thinking something."

I nodded and hugged her again. "Tell Percy that I'll…sleep with him close tonight."

Aphrodite pulled away and turned around. "I'll go tell the others that you're leaving. And don't worry, I'm driving Hestia home."

I turned away from her too and walked to the car. I hopped into the car seat and cried. I cried again for my brother. I loved Apollo so much. I cleared my eyesight and drove back home. When I came into the house, I relaxed and made myself a quick midnight snack. I brushed my teeth and hair. I tied my hair into my usual tight pony tail and climbed into my bed. I found myself staring at the place where Apollo had fainted, I couldn't sleep, picturing him there. I curled in closer to myself. _Too soon_ , I thought, _too soon_.

Sleep never found me that night, never pulled me into its lulling waves. How desperately I wanted to sleep that night.

 _It will always be too soon_.

 **A/N: By the gods, that was the shortest chapter, like, ever. Sorry. And last chapter got 15 reviews! I am sooooo sorry I had no idea. But I promise I'll be more diligent about this chapter and make sure that within a week if this chapter gets 15 reviews then chapter 13 will come out of this head of mine. Oh my, my plots are like scrambled eggs. As I said, this month was like a ghost town. Nothing at All will be updated soon, no worries. I went to New York for a few weeks, and it not as it's cracked up to be. I mean, so much publicity and popularity it has, but it's not all that and a bag of chips. I kind of expected…more. And I am telling you, it's impossible to take any pictures there without one photobomber!**

 **-coolcoco98**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was afternoon by the time I woke up. I climbed out of my bed with a pounding headache and headed to the shower. I hoped the warm water would help soothe the pain pulsing rhythmically in my head. I took a shower, dried my long auburn hair, and went down for lunch. The light teeming through the windows was so bright, I was pretty sure it was afternoon.

I walked downstairs and expected to see my brother, before the events from the night before came back to me. I suddenly found it hard to breathe again. I continued my way to the kitchen, and I was relieved to find that Hestia had been brought home safe and sound by Aphrodite the night before. Or more like, early this morning. _Really_ early this morning. I looked at the table and saw the bear that Percy gave me last night. _OOPS_! I almost laughed at how stupid it was. He embarrassed me in front of my friends and…Annabeth, I didn't really know what to call her, and thought that giving me a bear that said _OOPS_! From the hospital gift shop would fix it.

Hestia was making pancakes, Apollo favorite breakfast food. She set down a plate for me. I settled down onto a seat and she watched me from across the table.

"Any news?" I asked as I dug in. I felt my hand shaking as I shoveled another forkful of the pancake into my mouth to hide it. I felt nervous and extremely sad about news for my brother.

"The, um," Hestia rubbed her eyes, she was tired, I could tell, and placed her fingers on her temple. "The doctors said the tumor, um, grew much faster than they, um, thought it would. He can't move his mouth like he wants to anymore, and his signals from his brain to his limbs are slower, so he seems weaker than he'd usually be. His last day, of um, school will be in a few days," she sobbed and I rushed to her side to rub her back as a comforting gesture, "I always thought my baby would go to college and get a job as the greatest doctor this world's ever seen. I never thought—"

"I love you mom," I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. "And Apollo does too."

"I know," Hestia nodded, patting my shoulder, "I know."

I went back upstairs after breakfast and browsed on my phone a little bit. I listened to music after that for a while, but eventually I just tired of all of it. The house didn't feel the same with Apollo there. I wanted to cry forever as I realized that all the days would be like this very soon. My brother's days were numbered, my adoptive mother explained. The tumor was aggressive and there was little the doctors could do to control it. There was virtually no survival rate. Apparently the tumor had been there for a while, the symptoms were just slow-going and mild. It was only lately that he'd been…

I shoved my face against the pillows and it felt like I was crying all day. It was just so incredibly _unfair_. What kind of life _was_ this? My brother was the one who deserved to live. He had such a bright future ahead of him as a football star. And he was going to be a doctor—

It felt like my other half was being torn from me. He was so funny, so bright, and I'd taken it all for granted. I laughed as I remembered the haiku he told me at the beginning of the year.

 _Senior year is great. It marks the end of high school. Apollo is fab_.

I'd do anything to hear those haikus again. I wanted to hear his arrogant tone as if his material was pure gold. I realized I was thinking like he was already dead. He wasn't dead but…he would be.

It was such a foreign thought. It was one that didn't belong in my mind. It was then that I really truly understood that life was amazing and beautiful and dramatic and wonderful and short and so _fragile_. It could be snuffed out in a single moment. And it felt like for something with so much value, life shouldn't be taken away in a single moment. It seemed all too quick. I remembered his face, the desperate look in his eyes, his pale face, as he shook my arm the night before. I choked on a sob. What would I do without my brother? When I was down, when the world was falling apart, he was always there by my side. _What would I do with my dear, beloved brother_? All I could think about were the memories I had with him, his smile, his laugh, and his ridiculous protective nature.

It all became too much to bear.

I lifted my phone and called him. I needed to see him. He was the only one who would keep me strong.

PAGE BREAK

"Baby, I told you already, I'm not dating her. I told you that I'd stay faithful to you before I left, and it actually hurts that you think I'd do that to you. I love you," Percy insisted at Calypso's pouting face on his laptop. Her bottom lip throbbed. Percy knew he couldn't hold out against her puppy face like that, he just couldn't. It was the face that told him he'd lose any argument. One that look came out—she was serious.

"I love you too, Percy, but don't you think this is suspicious? I always hear about Artemis, Artemis. How do I know you aren't doing anything like that without my knowing? I know I can trust you, but we can be a little realistic here. Do you love her?" She blinked at him innocently, but the anger was still stirring under the surface. She was trying her best not to let those feelings show. Sure, she was cheating too, but to think some other girls had their filthy hands on _her_ Percy…she shuddered at the thought.

"I love _you_."

"Damn it, Percy. Answer the question, dodging it isn't going to help your case."

Percy looked away, an ashamed blush creeping across his face. He felt so ashamed. He was such a horrible person for thinking he could love another girl other than Calypso. He was just so…disgusting. He couldn't bear looking at her. His heart beat furiously in his chest so hard it was painful. His mind ran through all the moments he spent with Artemis and frantically searched for regret and remorse that just wasn't there. Calypso looked at him expectantly. "You know what?"

He finally looked at her, he didn't like that tone in her voice.

"I'm going there. To where you are. I can arrange something with my school, I had enough credits to graduate in junior year. I'll be there for a week."

Percy opened his mouth to protest, but his phone was ringing quite loudly, effectively shutting him up. He answered the phone. Calypso watched him with the eyes of a predator.

"Artemis," he breathed out when he heard her sobbing over the phone. Calypso's glare deepened. She opened her mouth to yell at him but he raised his hand in a sign to silence her. She sensed it was something important.

Calypso was infuriated. She had this boy wrapped around her finger, and this girl had managed to take it away in a matter of weeks. She'd show her. Once she came to him, he'd fall right back to her. He always would.

"I-I was just thinking about Apollo, and I—I need you here with me, please. I'm so lonely and I can't handle being alone…"

"I'm on my way. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Calypso." Percy said, and gave Calypso an apologetic look before closing the laptop and running to go get his keys.

"Percy? What's going on? Where are you going?" Sally asked him, her eyes narrowed.

"To Artemis's," he replied shortly, and jogged lightly to the car before sliding in and firing up the ignition. He needed to get there fast. Artemis sounded almost desperate, and heartbroken. He hated hearing her in pain like that. She didn't deserve it. _Yet you're one of those people who caused her pain, selfish asshole_ , his mind taunted him angrily, _You're the one who pulled her into this mess. It's all your fault._

He came into the driveway and ran to the front door. Percy knocked on it heavily, feeling a sense of urgency he couldn't explain. Hestia opened the door. She smiled at him, but it quickly faded when she realized how rushed he was. "Percy, hello! Is everything okay?"

 _No, it's not,_ Percy wanted to say to her. There was something about the lady that made him want to tell her all of his problems. _One of my best friends is about to die, and I humiliated his sister in front of her ex-friend. And she's in pain right now, and I'm probably pissing off my long-distance girlfriend by coming to comfort her. We might even break up, and I've been loving her and needing her since 9_ _th_ _grade._

"Everything's all good. I just wanted to come and see Artemis, and if she's doing okay."

"Oh! Well, she's in her room right now, step on in!" she smiled warmly at him and stepped away from the door.

He walked calmly upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door. He could faintly hear soft, hushed cries on the other side of the door. "Artemis, it's me. Are you—"

It was a miracle he wasn't knocked over by the door. He saw a flash of dark red and soon he was almost falling over because her arms were thrown around him and his balance was heavily disrupted. He struggled to breathe as she held him tighter than she'd ever had before. Soon she was crying on Percy's shirt like she had been that morning. He rubbed her back in a consoling gesture and placed his chin atop her head. He walked them over to her bed, closing the door behind them. He sat them down and there he held her, and though it felt like an eternity it was okay. They'd be okay.

"Shh, it's okay, he'll be okay," Percy comforted her, and she fisted her hand on his shirt even tighter.

Artemis looked up at him, her hair askew, lips wobbling, and eyes irritated and red. He could see faint traces of mascara under her eyes but most of it was washed away from the endless crying. She sniffled. "He's my brother," she finally said weakly, in a thick tone, "And I love him. Why isn't that enough?"

Percy stared at the bedroom door, and he continued rubbing her back, at that point it was like clockwork. "I don't know."

They stayed like that for a while, and before they knew it, dinner time was quickly approaching. Percy tried to peel himself off of her, but she held him closer and pulled him back down to the bed. "Stay with me," she ordered him, her silver eyes boring into his sea green ones. He swallowed and looked away, trying not to fall for it, but he couldn't help himself. He looked back down and all of his resolve and resistance collapsed. "Okay," he said softly, and turned on his phone.

 _Artemis really wants me to stay. Is that alright_?

The reply was instantaneous.

 _For the night? You know I trust you, sweetie._

Percy looked back down at her and knew his decision.

 _Yeah. For the night._

He didn't care that he hadn't brought any of his things, all he cared about was that Artemis would be okay. "Do you want me to stay the night?" he knew the implications of staying the night, and hoped that Hestia nor she would be upset. He was not that kind of person, at all.

Artemis nodded with little hesitation. She knew what he was thinking, but her adoptive mother was laid-back and trusted her. "Hestia will be alright with it I'm sure."

"Are you hungry?" Percy asked, grooming her hair.

"No," Artemis answered and weaved her fingers through his hair. She brought him closer and soon they were kissing again. They found their rhythm quickly; they were familiar with each other and the way their bodies fit together. He left her lips and trailed light kisses down her jaw and to her neck. Artemis felt like all she could feel were those kisses, and just the sensation and pleasure filled her mind. Her heart beat wildly against her chest, blood filling with adrenaline. Her thoughts were jumbled, the only focus was Percy, and what he was doing to her.

"Percy," she was breathless, she didn't want to stop, no, not at all. But she knew that she had to. "We have to stop." She reluctantly removed her hands from his hair and he backed away, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Why do we keep doing this?" Artemis asked the air, in frustration. "We know it's wrong, but—"

She turned around and looked at him, a sad glint in her eyes. "Percy, I've had enough on my plate lately, and I can't have…more drama in my life." She plopped down on her bed and placed her head in her hands. "There's been rumors going around in school, you know. And Apollo—" She choked on his name. "I just can't…deal with much more. You're playing with my feelings and I feel like I'm constantly contesting for your affection or something." She laughed to herself. "That sounds really stupid when I say it out loud."

It was so strange how much her life had changed. It was all so fast. The other years of her life had been so easy going and calm, and she want at all prepared for this. So many things at once we're happening to her, and the more she thought about it, the more stressed she became. She wished all that was happening at school and with Percy wasn't happening so should channel all of her focus on grieving for her brother and spending time with him in his last days. But fate is not so kind.

Percy shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking right at her. He placed two cool fingers under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "What do you mean? Of course you have my affection, Artemis, you're my best friend." He didn't understand how she could feel such a way.

Artemis looked away. "What are you trying to accomplish by kissing me? You have a girlfriend. I'm just that other girl."

"I can't explain it," Percy said, "There's something up with Calypso. She thinks I don't know but—when we're talking there's sometimes someone in the background and she was emancipated from her parents years ago…I don't know who it is but I have some idea. I don't know. I just realized this today and—"

"So you kissed me when you had a legitimate girlfriend!" Artemis screamed at him. Her face was red and there was a glint in her silver eyes. It was scary.

Percy winced and looked away. "Yeah. I guess I did." He was so ashamed and disappointed in himself. He thought that he would never do that to someone he loved. "Wow. I'm horrible."

Artemis didn't say anything. She just glared at him.

The silence that ensued was thick and suffocating. All that Percy could hear were Artemis's deep inhales and he felt a weight in his chest. It was so heavy. He felt utterly disgusted and he wanted to cry. He wanted it all _out_. _Out out out out out out_.

"Calypso's coming to visit."

And then the silence was shattered so abruptly it stunned him. Artemis turned her glare to him that was so deep her eyes were tiny slits. " _What_?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He'd come over to make Artemis feel better, not make her mad. He realized he never saw her this kind of angry. It was the dangerous kind, the kind that could break a relationship. He needed to tread carefully. "Well, she kind of just…announced it and I couldn't say anything against it. She would come even if I told her I didn't want her to."

"How is that even possible? Doesn't she have school?"

"She has enough credits to graduate already."

"Well, crap," Artemis grumbled. She ran her hands through her hair. "You know what? While she's here, just, please. Stay away from me, I need to keep away from her. I'll feel even worse than I already do, okay?"

Percy nodded reluctantly. He felt that he and Artemis were reaching a point that might break their relationship in two. He didn't want that to happen. "I'm sorry," he finally said, guilt was making it difficult for him to speak. "I'm sorry that I played with your feelings and I'm sorry that I cheated on my girlfriend and it's not like me, I swear and I lover her to death and I'm _so, so_ sorry. I made a mistake, a huge one. And I know I can't fix it but I just want you to know, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Artemis said quietly. "It's not like I can reject it. You'll just give me that puppy dog face."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, it's true, I'll admit, that's totally what I'd do."

"It's unfair," Artemis whined. "I miss Apollo."

Percy smiled down at her. "I do too, I do too."

"We can get through this together, right? As friends?" She looked back up at him and smiled too.

Percy felt hurt at her implication. She didn't want any more of their…odd, unclassified relationship. She wanted to be friends. _Just_ friends. And somehow, he seemed oddly content with that. "Okay. We'll get through this together. As friends."

 **A/N:** ***Hides in a corner* Oh, heyyyy guys….**

 **I MADE THE CUTOFF TIME! THE UPDATE WASN'T LATE!**

 **Well, hope that was a good cliffhanger because I will be working on other projects! Yay! So that also means that this story will soon be on a short hiatus.** **?** **I apologize, but my inspiration is being quickly used up for this story, and I need a little break** **.** **I will be working on other stories, because I need to get these finished. Nothing at all is actually almost done.**

 **Also, I've noticed my other story,** ** _The New World_** **, has not been getting any views!** **So feel free to check it out! It's a story (Pertemis, obviously!) where Prince Percy and Artemis, a mestizo, fall in love and all that gooey stuff, but a civil war is raging between the Spaniards and the Amerindians. It's set in South America in the 1500s or so.**

 **So here's some updates.**

 **TB, TB, TA: Short hiatus.**

 **Nothing at All: To be continued very soon**

 **New World: Next update**

 **Have a great weekend, or Monday for some of you**

 **-coolcoco98**


End file.
